Because You're Mine
by Aishi Jung
Summary: Kau yang tak tahu segalanya. Cukup diam dan jatuhlah kepelukkanku. YUNJAE chap 6 update . Mpreg . yaoi
1. prologue

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T**

**Arti hidupku, arti hidupmu... dan arti cintaku padamu...**

**Andai kau tahu dan mau mengerti segalanya, semua akan terasa mudah.**

Mataku terus menatapnya. Dia yang sangat sempurna membuatku terpaku pada sosoknya. Kalian tau? Rasa ini sangat menyesakkan tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai letup-letup perasaan hatiku yang membuatku selalu tersenyum sendiri seperti saat ini.

"Yunho, sedang apa?" bibirku langsung cemberut melihat seorang yeoja mendekati tubuh tegap yang sedang bersandar di pohon maple itu. Menyebelkan, dasar cari perhatikan! Sialan arghhhh! Dan akhirnya aku mencak-mencak sendiri -.-'

"Kamu bisa lihat sendiri." Ucapan dengan nada dingin tanpa mengalihahkan matanya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku membuatku terlonjak senang. Ah pangeranku memang selalu membuatku berkali-kali kembali jatuh cintah padanya hehe.

Hey, kenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang aku sedang mengawasi pangeranku di taman kampus. Hihi ini merupakan kegiatan sangat menyenangkan menurutku. Pasti kalian mengira aku stalker, uhmmm tapi aku memang stalker sih*sweatdrop

Uh sudah-sudah, ayo kembali ke pangeranku yang sangat membuatku tergila-gila. Namanya Jung Yunho, dia anak pertama dari pemilik universitas ini. Orangnya ganteng banget, tatapan dari mata musangnya bikin aku klepek-klepek. Dan bibir hatinya itu loh, kagak nahan seksinya hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong masalah status, dia asli singgle alias lajang alias jomblo book, tapi kalian jangan seneng dulu soalnya bentar lagi dia bakal jadi milikku*deathlare to readers

Aku kembali menatap Yunho, dimataku dia semakin ganteng setelah menolak yeoja nyebelin itu. Padahal menurut mahasiswa di fakultas bisnis yang merupakan seangkatan Yunho, dia terkenal kejam, ringan tangan. Menurut gosip berhubung aku bukan dari fakultas ini, Yunho pernah memukul yeoja nekad yang memaksanya memakan kue yang yeoja itu bawa. Tapi menurutku itu wajar, siapa sih yang tahan dipaksa-paksa seorang nekaters apalagi itu yeoja, walaupun ini juga salah satu yang menguatkanku untuk jadi seorang stalker dan tidak berani berkenalan dengannya, yeoja aja dipukul apalagi namja huwee. Hahh dan betapa mirisnya aku, menjadi stalker dari semester awal sampai sekarang, semester 5.

Ah kim jaejoong ayo semangat! Lagipula aku terlalu jatuh hati pada Yunho sehingga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan ini. Aku berdoa semoga Yunho tetap jomblo sampai aku mendapatkannya. Aku kembali menatap yunho yang sendirian setelah yeoja tadi pergi sambil menangis. Jarakku dengannya hanya dibatasi 2 pohon maple sehingga aku yang bersembunyi dibatang besar itu bisa melihat wajah ganteng Yunho yang terlihat serius membaca buku. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis melengkung dibibirku.

"Saranghae Jung Yunho..."

Tanpa disadari jaejoong mata musang itu menyorot tajam lewat sudut matanya. Seringai tipis hadir di bibir hati yang tertutupi oleh sebagian buku tebal itu.

"Aku tahu..." lirihan itu tertiup angin hingga jaejoong tak akan menyadarinya.

Malam itu, jaejoong pulang larut karena terlalu galau tak melihat pangerannya, Jung Yunho. Bibir cherry merahnya mengerucut sebal karena sosok yunho yang seharian itu tak ditemukannya.

"Kamana sih pangeranku itu..." gumaman itu terus meluncur dari bibirnya dan mata bulatnya pun kian menyendu. Jaejoong mungkin tak akan pernah menyangka jika sosok yunho akan sangat berpengaruh dihidupnya. Meembuatnya selalu merindukan wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu. Jaejoong bahkan selalu rela berangkat pagi dan pulang sore untuk menunggu yunho. Padahal dihari itu hanya ada 4 jam pelajaran dimata kuliahnya.

Mata bulat itu terlihat semakin tidak fokus hingga langkahnya berhenti dan keningnya berkernyit ketika melihat sosok tegap yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Bukankah itu Yunho?" mata doe itu berbinar cerah dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju sosok yang tetunduk dipinggir jalan dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkram rambutnya.

Ketika Jaejoong sadar, semua sudah terlambat. Dia sudah berdiri dihadapan tubuh tegap yunho yang perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Jaejoong bisa melihatnya, wajah kaku itu terlihat memerah dan mata musang itu memancarkan sorot nafsu yang besar. Jaejoong juga bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang tidak stabil. Perlahan jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, ketika matanya menangkap bangunan pub tidak jauh dari ia berdiri. Jaejoong sekarang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pangerannya. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apalagi saat terlapak tangan besar mengelus tangannya dan perlahan menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga jatuh kepelukkannya. Jaejong benar-benar kebingungan, walaupun jaejoong terlihat begitu agresif menjadi stalker yunho. Tapi tetap saja dia bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun. Dari high school jaejoong adalah seorang introveret yang selalu mengurung diri di ruang musik. Sosok yunholah yang pertama merenggut perhatinnya. Walaupun masih suka menyendiri, jaejoong tetap berusaha bergosip dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mendapatkan info tentang jung yunho. Naif dan Polos itulah seorang kim jaejoong diusianya yang sudah bukan remaja. Dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dua sosok anak manusia ini?

Tbc

Hallo minna-san, Aishi imnida. Aku seorang Yunjae shipper yang udah gak tahan karena Author fic Yunjae kian menipis. Hingga aku yang seorang YJS kekurangan asupan T.T uh tapi rasanya seneng banget ketika melihat Author YJS yang bela-belain nulis fanfic diantara kesibukannya luar biasa mereka demi pembaca yang menyukai cerita mereka. Itu bener2 membuatku terinspirasi untuk mersakan euforia itu. Jadi ku persembahkan fic ini dikesibukannku untuk para YJS. Semoga suka aja deh dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak biar Aishi bisa kenal kalian*ai ini suka ngobrol tahu, kira aja kita bisa PM-an tentang yunjae soalnya ai selalu penasaran sama mereka hihihi oh iya aku bakal lanjut fic ini kok kalau memang peminatnya banyak. Jadi sekali lagi jangan lupa tinggalan jejakkk.

Salam ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH okeyyy!

Aishi Jung


	2. Chapter 1

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T**

**Kau yang tak tahu segalanya. Cukup diam dan jatuhlah kepelukkanku. YUNJAE chap 1 . Mpreg . yaoi**

Walau matahari mulai menyingsing tinggi, aku tetap membeku ditempat, aku perlahan menyadari akan banyak yang berubah dihidupku. Aku dapat merasakannya, lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuh polosku dengan sangat protektif ini terlihat nyata—ralat ini sangat nyata hingga membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Bukan, aku bukan terlalu senang hingga rasanya ingin menangis—kalian ini jahat sekali mentang-mentang aku agresif stalker. sekali lagi bukan huhuhuhu hatiku gundah gulana itu karena ketakutan dapet bogem plus-plus dari pangeranku karena disangka memanfaatkan keadaan mabuknya. Huhu aku sangat ketakutan hingga bergerak saja rasanya sulit sekali. Membayangkan akan dihajar Yunho mengingat kebringasannya membuatku mulai terisak. Sudah hilang semua hal yang pertama ditubuhku, hilang juga kegantenganku hiks aku tidak mau.

Perlahan aku merasakan lengan yang melingkari perutku semakin erat memeluk, membuatku yang masih terisak tak bisa bernafas. Haish! Kejam!

Dengan segala ketakutan, kefrustasian, dan ketidakbisabernafasan, membuatku membulatkan tekad melepas rangkulannya yang membunuhku. Sangat sulit, hingga setelah berpuluh-puluh menit akhirnya tangan itu baru terlepas. Perlahan aku beranjak bangun, memakai semua pakaianku yang berserakan di lantai hotel dan beranjak pergi dengan tertatih. Rasanya tuh sesuatu sekali, ku harap Yunho tak mempermasalahkan ini. Sebesar apapun cintaku pada Yunho, aset wajahku tetap kepentingan yang utama. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kehilangan kegantenganku.

Mata musang itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kilatan aneh dari sorot tajamnya yang terus memperhatikan tubuh ramping yang melangkah pergi. Seutas seringai terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"I feel so damn love cause you, baby..." pemilik suara itu menjilat pelan bibir atasnya seolah menegaskan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa pekan terlewat sejak kejadian itu, setidaknya Jaejoong yang sekarang duduk di kelas di salah satu mata pelajarannya itu bisa bernafas lega karena Yunho tak menyadari kejadian malam itu.<p>

"Ah aset mulusku..." lirih bahagia Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipinya tak menyadari dosen dikelas itu yang mengernyit masam.

"Kim Jaejoong! Maju kedepan dan jelaskan materi yang tadi saya jelaskan!" bibir cherry itu reflek cemberut mendengar perintah dosennya yang membuyarkan kebahagiannya. Sungguh, jaejoong kira kuliah dijurusan musik itu hanya akan bertemu praktek saja, ternyata materipun tak kalah banyaknya.

Dengan hati yang terus ngedumel, Jaejoong maju dan menjelaskan ulang materi tersebut berdasarkan praktek yang ia ketahui, karena dari awal kelas dimulai Jaejoong tak memperhatikan dosen jadilah ia menjelaskan menurutnya sendiri. Dan beruntung semua kata yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu berbobot sehingga tak memalukan dirinya. Dan ketika dirasa cukup, Jaejoongpun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggilan lirih dari kursi sebelah membuat Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati sosok chubby yang tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, Junsu-ssi? Ada apa?" jawaban dengan intonasi datar itu seolah menjadi dinding kasat yang membatasi niat akrab si chuuby membuat pipi bakpao itu mengembung.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal Jae-ah." Jaejoong hanya menanggapi diam dan kembali menoleh kedepan yang dihadiahi decakkan sebal dari namja imut itu.

"Huh, kenapa jadi Jae-ah yang marah sih. Aku Cuma mau mengajakmu ke Kantin setelah kelas ini selesai. Mau ikut?" ajakkan itu membuat Jaejoong kembali menatap Junsu dan sejenak berpikir. Dia memang selalu bersama Junsu ke kantin untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Yunho dari teman-teman Junsu yang memang suka bergosip. Tapi hari ini rasanya malas sekali melakukan itu. Jangan pernah berpikir jaejoong mulai muak dengan Yunho, itu tak mungkin terjadi! Jaejoong hanya sebal saja karena akhir-akhir ini setiap ke kantin, informasi yang ia dapat selalu kedekatan pangerannya dengan gadis bernama blablabla yang selalu sukses membuatnya kebakaran jenggot. Kenapa namanya blablabla? Itu karena Jaejoong tak sudi mengingat nama gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memang digosipkan dekat dengan Kinka universitasnya itu.

"Maaf Junsu-ssi, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja." Jawaban itu menjadi akhir dari obrolan mereka karena menyadari pelototan dosen yang membuat badan panas dingin.

* * *

><p>Apa kalian berpikir dijam kuliah yang telah berakhir ini Jaejoong berada di perpustakaan? Jawabannya salah besar! karena Sekarang Jaejoong berada ditaman belakang kampus, kembali menstalk Jung Yunho yang memang setelah kejadian malam itu ia tak berani menstalk langsung sosoknya lagi karena ketakutan akan sesuatunya. Tapi Entah kenapa, saat menuju perpustakaan, keinginan untuk melihat Yunho sangat besar hingga ia berada disini.<p>

Tapi Jaejoong mulai menyesal menuruti keinginannya itu, karena akibatnya ia harus melihat pemandangan yang sukses membuat mata doenya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya gosip itu benar! Ia bahkan melihatnya sendiri. Sosok Yunho yang terkenal dingin untuk pertama kalinya membiarkan seorang gadis duduk sebangku dengannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sensitif sekali akhir-akhiir ini, apalagi setelah melihat ini, hanya karena begini saja ia sudah mulai terisak.

Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar mereka mulai mengobrol, isakannya mulai semakin mengeras dan tak mau berhenti walau pada kenyataannya Jung Yunho sangat pasif dalam obrolan itu.

"hiks huhuhuhu hiks hiks..." Isakan penuh lara itu bahkan sampai terdengar di telinga si sosok tampan hingga mata musang yang berkilat-kilat menatap intens sosok Jaejoong yang terlarut dalam tangisnya hingga tak menyadari jika pohon maple tempatnya bersembunyi tak menutupi tubuhnya secara sempurna.

"Miss you baby, come here.. I want eat you..." suara sexy itu membuat wajah gadis disebelahnya memerah sempurna dan juga cukup keras hingga tertangkap di pendengaran Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu melebarkan doenya dan menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Hatinya hancur, cinta pertamanya sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan sebelum diutarakan, membuat kakinya lemas hingga ia jatuh bersandar pada pohon maple. Airmata terus mengalir dari doe itu hingga perlahan kegelapan menelan kesadarannnya karena mengira lirihan sexy pangerannya itu untuk sang gadis, padahal mata musang itu terus tertuju padanya.

* * *

><p>Saat mata doe itu terbuka dari keterpejamannya hanya warna putih yangmendominasi penglihatannya. Mata doe itu terus melihat langit-langit hingga mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mengingat pangerannya sudah ada yang punya.<p>

"Jaejoong-ssi kau sudah sadar?" suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat mata doe itu mengerjap hingga terbelalak lebar ketika menoleh ke samping.

"Uh aku pasti bermimpi melihat Jung Yunho berada disampingku." Pemilik mata doe itu berkata polos dengan airmata yang masih menetes.

"Uljima Jaejong-ssi." Mata doe itu kembali terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan jemari lentik namun besar tangan kanan Yunho yang menghapus airmata di pipinya yang terasa sangat nyata membuatnya kebingungan hingga menangkup tangan itu dengan tangan putihnya.

"Uh Yunho-ssi?"

"Ne, Jaejoong-ssi?" Jawaban dari sosok tampan itu membuat Jaejoong sadar jika ini nyata. Membuat wajahnya bersemu menyadari pangerannya mengetahui namanya.

"Yunho-ssi tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal sicantik yang berbakat dari fakultas musik. Cantik, kau bahkan selalu tampil disetiap acara di universitas ini." Jawaban dengan penuh keambiguan itu bahkan membuat wajah putih itu semakin merona hingga ia menundukkan wajah. Dan semakin meronalah wajahnya ketika menyadari tangan kiri Yunho yang terus mengelus protektif perut datarnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi aku mau balas budimu karena aku telah mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau balas budimu." Ucapan yang penuh tuntutan itu membuat Jaejoong mengernyit, tapi melihat mata yang mengintimidasi itu membuatnya mengangguk pelan, ada rasa takut yang muncul ketika merasakan aura dominasi dari si tampan.

"Ne, Yunho-ssi minta apa? Jika aku sanggup, aku pasti mengabulkannya."

"Sanggup tidak sanggup, Jaejoong-ssi harus memenuhinya." Perkataan mutlak itu membuat jaejoong kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"tap— "

"Tidak ada penolakkan." Suara dingin dengan mata menyorot marah itu membuat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan.

"Apapun yang Yunho-ssi minta akan aku kabulkan. Jadi apa keinginan Yunho-ssi?"

"Kau sekarang pacarku."

"HAH?"

Tbc

Haloha Minna-san, kembali ketemu dengan Aishi :D

Gomawo buat yang membaca, ngefavorit, ngefollow dan mereview fanfic Aishi di prolog kemarin ini nee. Aishi bener-bener tersanjung sama para reviewer yang bikin Aishi senyum-senyum seneng, terima kasih untuk kesediaan waktu kalian untuk mengomentari fic Aishi ini. Dan makasih para YJS yang udah nerima author new kaya Aishi ini hehe. Jujur ya, Aku sebenernya udah 2 tahun gak nulis cerita. Tapi karena kecintaanku sama YUNJAE aku semangatin diriku untuk nulis dan berbagi fic entah gmana bentuknya ini pada kalian hehe.

Aishi juga minta maaf kalo wordnya Cuma secuil, aku itu emang susah banget kalo disuruh ngetik banyak T.T kalo ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan, Aishi Cuma bilang piss aja deh. Hihihi oh iya buat masalah flamer Aishi udah tahu secara jelas resikonya. Dan Aishi yang memang sudah memilih ini, gak akan mundur. Well semua memang harus dipertanggungjawabkan, ya kan readers? Itu aja deh dari Aishi, sampai jumpa di post'an berikutnya ne. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak biar Aishi kenal kalian. :D

Salam ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH Readers!

Aishi Jung


	3. Chapter 2

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T**

**Dalam satu kejanggalan, terdapat kejanggalan yang lainnya. Dan apa peduliku untuk itu? Peduliku hanya padamu! Chap 2 up**

Hari itu angin musim semi terus berhembus, membuatku menggigil diantara keindahannya. Dan aku juga bisa merasakannya, tangan besar yang terus mengelus punggungku seolah mengalihkan perhatianku dari itu. Well, kalian mungkin tak akan percaya, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padaku! Kalian pasti iri, karena sekarang aku sedang dalam pelukkan Yunho di kursi taman yang biasa di dudukinya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika pangeranku ini memiliki badan yang besar dan hangat hingga membuatku teggelam di rengkuhannya walau memang angin musim semi sedikit tidak tahu diri karena terkadang mencolek-colek tubuh seksiku*umma narsis

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho, Aku benar-benar dibuat kebingungan oleh lelaki ini, karena sebulan yang lalu setelah menyatakan aku pacarnya*hehe dia langsung menghilang dan baru pagi ini dia muncul lagi dilingkungan kampus. Dan lebih membuatku jantungan lagi, dia muncul di kantin fakultasku yang sangat bersebrangan dengan fakultasnya! Aku masih ingat, muka cengo Junsu, temannya, dan seluruh penjuru manusia di kantin saat melihat seorang Kinka seperti Yunho yang sangat jarang keluar dari sarangnya (Fakultas Bisnis) tiba-tiba muncul dan mencium dengan mesranya diriku yang saat itu sedang duduk dihadapan para yeoja penggosip untuk tujuan muliaku walau Cuma di pipi sih. Aku bahkan masih ingat ucapan Yunho setelah itu, sebelum menyeretku dari kantin yang membuat para Yeoja gigit jari dan melotot bengis.

"Baby, miss you so much. Ayo lanjutkan yang kemarin malam." Sungguh ucapan Yunho membuatku juga cengo mendadak, karena seingatku kemarin malam aku cuma tidur tuh dengan boneka gajahku yang imut-imut.

"My Honey... aku ingin 'menghajarmu'..." kalimat itu langsung menyentakku dari lamunan. Membuatku menatapnya dengan pandangan doe yang berkaca-kaca. Apakah Yunho ingin menghajarku hingga wajahku yang tampan akan jadi tinggal kenangan? Kenapa dia tega sekali, apa salahku? bukankah aku namjachingunya? Bukankah dia yang meminta sendiri! Apa sekarang dia bosan dan ingin mencampakkanku dimusim semi yang indah ini!

"Hiks," dan isakan pun tak terelakan keluar dari bibirku. Rasanya sakit sekali, baru sekali jadian tapi di kencan pertama langsung diputuskan. Hiks eomma Kim! Jongie gak kuat!

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai gemetar karena menahan tangisnya yang mulai pecah, membuat Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jaejongnya mengerutkan kening heran.

Dan melotot syoklah mata musang itu ketika mengendorkan pelukannya dan melihat jaejoong yang dianggapnya babynya itu menangis dengan airmata yang sudah kemana-kemana dan tidak lupa ingus yang menyertai.

"Waeyo baby?" lirihan itupun keluar dengan sorot kebingungan walau wajah si pemilik bibir hati itu tetap datar.

"Hiks." Dan hanya isakan pilulah yang menjawab si tampan.

"Ssshh.. uljima ne my big baby..." ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang sedikit melembut, dan kembali merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukkannya.

"Hiks jangan hajar Jongie hukk" tiba-tiba Jaejoong menutup mulutnya membuat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jongie?" mata doe yang masih diselimuti kaca-kaca bening itu menatap malu-malu dibalik bulu mata lentiknya membuat lelaki sipredikat Kinka menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Itu pangilan eomma hehe..." lirih si namja cantik dengan tawa manis yang tak ditunjukannya pada banyak orang, membuat Yunho tak kuat dan menyesap kuat bibir merah chery itu dalam kecupannya,

"Ughh.." dan si cantik pun menundukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namjachingunya untuk menutupi rona merah yang mendominasi wajah.

"Wow Jongie, panggilan yang cocok untuk namja yeoppo sepertimu, jadi bagaimana jika kekasihmu ini memanggilmu seperti itu juga? Dan hey kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu? Apa ini ciuman pertamamu cantik?" suara penuh godaan itupun terlontar, membuat tangan putih itu menggenggam erat kemeja bagian depan kekasihnya menahan rona merah yang semakin menjalar.

"Terserah Yunho-ssi saja,," dan sebenarnya Jaejoong dirundung kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dari pangerannya. Tentu saja itu bukan ciuman pertamanya. Bukannkah semuanya sudah diambil dimalam itu? Mengingat itu perlahan Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya,entah ia harus sedih atau senang karena lelaki yang sekarang kekasihnya itu benar-benar tak mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Ah rasanya kaku sekali Jongie..."

"Eumm?"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu Jongie, apa masih tetap Yunho-ssi?"

"Ughh Ummm Yunh Yunie?" Pangilan dengan mata doe yang mengerjap malu-malu itu memang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Yunho reflek menciumi kedua pipi yang memerah milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aw manisnya sayang," lanjutnya lalu menggit hidung bangir yang juga memerah itu.

"Uh appo, emm Yunie sayang karena Jongie sangat manis jadi jangan hajar Jongie ne?" mata doe itupun berpuppy dengan sorot yang kembali akan menangis jika ditolak membuat Yunho terkekeh dan mengelus lembut surai blonde kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong, cinta memang tapi mulus ya harus tetap nomor satu.

"Iya baby, hari ini aku tidak akan 'menghajarmu'. Tapi lain kali aku tidak janji bisa menahan diri." Jaejoong mengangguk senang mendengar perkataan Yunho, diperhatikannya secara intens wajah Yunho yang menatapnya lembut. Yunho memang tampan, tapi walaupun matanya menyorot lembut wajahnya tetap kaku dengan bibir hati yang tersenyum dengan sangat tipis sehingga jika tidak diperhatikan secara intens tidak akan terlihat. Jaejoong kira itu memang bawaan lahir karena ketika menggodanya pun sorot matanya saja yang berubah dengan wajah yang tetap kaku. Ketika menyeringaipun hanya sebelah bibirnya yang naik dengan perubahan raut wajah yang tidak banyak berarti.

"OMONA YUNIEE!" si pemilik bibir cherypun memekik kaget ketika merasakan tubuhnya dianggkat dan didudukkan kepangkuan Namjachingunya yang tampan itu. Bisa dirasakannya tangan kekar itu menyelinap kesela bawah bajunya lalu mengelus lembut perutnya secara langsung tanpa penghalang apapun. Usapan yang lama-lama menjadi pijatan lembut yang membuat pipi si namja cantik bersemu merah.

"Jongie tambah gendut ya? Serasa pegang perut gajah." Jaejoong langsung mendelik mendengar komentar Yunho tentang perutnya yang memang errr... sedikit buncit dan dengan kekuatan berlebih disentaknya tangan besar itu dari perutnya.

"Gak usah pegang-pegang! Ih Yunnie, Jongie gak gendut, nyebelin!"

"Aha Yunie malah seneng kok, artinya Jongie menjaganya dengan baik."

"Menjaga apa Yunie?" kernyit Jejoong kebingungan, memang dia menjaga apa? Perasaan gak dikasih apa-apa deh diawal jadian mereka.

"Menjaga perut Jongie?" dan jawaban dengan penuh nada ejek itu sukses membuat mata Jaejoong kembali membulat galak

"Ih Yunie kok ngejek!" dan pekikan sicantik itu terus berlanjut membuat berpasang-pasang mata menatap iri pada pemandangan yang menyeriakan taman sepi itu.

* * *

><p>"Uh masa sih aku gendut?" lirihan penuh nada sebal itu terus terlontar dari sosok yang berdiri didepan cemin yang menampakkan seluruh bentuk tubuhnya yang hanya memakai celana kain sedikit ketat selutut. Bibirnya semakin maju ketika mengelus perutnya yang memang sedikit membuncit.<p>

"Tapi Jongie kan tidak makan sebanyak jiji, kenapa jadi buncit begini?" ucapnya sambil mencoel pelan perutnya yang membuncit dibagian bawah.

Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut, diambilnya sweter digantungan Hello Kittynya lalu dipakainya sambil melangkah pergi. Disaat akan menutup pintu, dipandangnya pigura dimeja nakas yang didalamnya terdapat seorang anak gadis yang memeluk erat namja mungil. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Senyum sendupun tercipta di wajah namja putih itu.

"Youngie Noona, Jongie rindu." Lirihnya pelan sambil menutup pintu.

Jaejoong terus melangkah hingga menuruti tangga. Dianak tangga yang ke 5 sebelum lantai bawah, langkahnya terhenti, dan menatap diam potret foto seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk antusias tumpukan banyak hadiah dimeja sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kelas.

"Paboya noona..." lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jongie?" panggilan itu membuat Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum manis.

"Eomma!" teriakknya girang dan berlari memeluk eommanya itu erat lalu ketika mengingat sesuatu yang penting segera di leppasnya pelukan itu.

"Aish hampir lupa! Eomma menurut eomma Jongie gendut tidak?"

"Tidak kok sayang, Jongie tetap sangat cantik dan seksi!" seru Mrs. Kim girang.

"Ish eomma, Jongie itu sangat ganteng! Tapi eomma, perut Jongie kok berisi begini ya eomma?" adu Jaejoong dengan bibir mengurucut sambil melepas sweaternya lalu menunjuk perutnya yang sudah tidak rata lagi.

Dahi Mrs. Kim pun ikut mengernyit melihat perut putra tunggalnya itu yang membuncit dibagian bawah dan ketika melirik dada putranya, semakin mengernyitlah dahi Mrs. Kim melihat dada putranya semakin berisi.

"Jongie seperti hamil saja hihihi..."

"Hyakk eomma! Jongie itu namja tulen, mana bisa hamil! Sudah ah eomma, Jongie jadi lapar gara-gara eomma." Bibir itu pun semakin maju karena ucapan eommanya.

"Aigoo anak eomma ini."

"Hehe..." cemberut itupun berubah menjadi cengiran Jaejoong ketika berlari menuju meja makan, mengabaikan Mrs. Kim yang berkata pelan akan spekulasinya.

"Tapi baby, Jongie sepertinya benar-benar hamil deh."

" Aigoo aigoo ternyata anak eomma yang satu ini sangat nakal hihihi akan eomma seret appa aegya Jongie ke depan altar. Enak saja sudah buat dungdung tapi tak mau bertanggungjawab kekekekek." Dan kekehan Mrs. Kim pun sukses membuat bulu kudu Jaejoong berdiri dan orang yang berada berkilo-kilometer dari rumah itu merasakan firasat buruk. Oh, ternyata Mrs. Kim itu wanita yang sangat menyeramkan. Hwaiting uri appa bear T.T

Tbc

Haloha minna-san. Fiuh lelah rasanya hehe. Aishi sebenernya lagi sibuk banget ni dikejar study-study yang tugasnya belum Aishi selesaikan. Tapi karena reviewnya bener-bener bikin Aishi semangat dan tak ingin mengecewakan ya udah deh Aishi tulis diwaktu yang bener-bener nyekik Aishi ini :(

Well Aishi mungkin bisa telat seminggu untuk post berikutnya karena banyak tes yang menanti Aishi minggu ini apalagi minggu depan Aishi ujian, ada yang merasakannya juga? Huffft Aishi sebenernya males mikirin tes-tes itu, tapi Aishi juga bukan orang yang bisa berleha-leha. Tapi tenang aja, Aishi akan tetep nulis di waktu senggang. Oh iya, wordnya masih pendek ya? Ugh Aishi tadinya mau lanjutin nulis di lain senggang biar panjang dulu baru di post, tapi tugas gak bisa diajak kompromi udah gitu jujur diwaktu senggang Aishi lebih suka baca cerita dari nulisnya u.u

Dan bagi para review, Aishi rasa udah Aishi bales lewat PM. Tapi yang off ini malah Aishi jadi bingung mau bales lewat apa. Apa kalian setuju kalo Aishi balas review disini semua aja? Bukan diPM? Kalo setuju, di post'an selanjutnya Aishi balas lewat sini. Udah segitu aja deh, Aishi bener-bener kecapean. Mau lanjut nyelesaiin tugas dulu, oh iya ini no edit jadi kalo ada kesalahan, Aishi nyengir aja deh. Sampai jumpa lagi semua~ thanks for readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers my fiction!

Salam ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH yoyoyo

Aishi Jung


	4. Chapter 3

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T**

**Disclam : I don't own, Aishi Just write and imagine this story.**

**Karena kita terikat takdir, jadi nikmatilah. Yunjae . chap 3 up!**

Pagi itu langit sangat cerah dengan angin musim semi yang terus berhembus. Menerpa dengan genit pada kulit seorang namja cantik yang sedang melangkah menelusuri koridor luas menuju fakultasnya. Berpasang-pasang mata terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya, ada kobaran nyala api di tiap mata itu. Si namja cantik menampakkan wajah gelisah, sekali-kali mata doenya melirik kanan kiri. Meratapi nasib dirinya yang seperti artis dengan para antisnya itu.

Dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepat, dipacunya langkahnya hingga terkesan berlari lalu bernafas legalah ia ketika sampai dikelasnya pagi itu.

Namun kelegaan itu segera luntur ketika melihat keadaan kelasnya. Berpasang-pasang mata terang-terangan menatapnya. Beberapa ada yang terlihat bersungut dan sisanya menatapnya sinis ataupun kasihan membuatnya sebal sendiri.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, ia duduk tenang dikursinya dan menyiapkan peralatan menulis mengabaikan sindiran-sindiran sinis dari para yeoja yang ia yakini pasti sangat sakit hati.

Namun, rasa penasaran pun sedikit menyeruak batinnya, membuatnya mengintip sosok chuby yang biasanya duduk tidak jauh darinya itu. Yang diintip ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya, membuatnya sedikit mendengus.

"Hyung..." entah kenapa lirihan itu membuatnya mendadak gondok karena penuh nada ketidakpercayaan.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung..."

"Hahh Ne?" jawab si cantik setelah menarik napas untuk membesarkan kapasitas kesabarannya itu.

"Jaejoong Hyung beneran namjachingunya Jung Yunho? Ini seriusan hyung? Ah pasti yang kemarin aku bermimpi, benarkan hyung? Masa sih Yunho mau sama hyung? Eh maksudnya masa sih hyung mau sama Yunho.. hehehe," si chuby pun segera meralat ketika dihadiahi pelototan dari si cantik.

"Junsu-ssi diamlah, tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa." Lirihnya dan mulai terfokus kepada dosen yang baru masuk. Membuat si suara lumba-lumba cemberut.

"Hyung, mau ke Kantin?" suara cempreng itu kembali mengusik Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan tulisnya. Ditatapnya Junsu yang tersenyum lebar itu lamat-lamat, jam mata pelajaran salah satu dosennya itu memang sudah berakhir.

'Junsu-ssi sangat baik,' ada senyum kecil hadir di bibir merahnya yang membuat si cempreng tertegun.

'Andai saja kenangan itu tidak menghantuiku, kita pasti berteman baik. Tapi...'

'**Takdir tidak akan pernah bisa diubah, dan kepalsuan itu selalu ada**' Jaejoong pun bangkit dari kursinya, senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik hilang entah kemana.

"Tidak Junsu-ssi, aku ada janji." Jawab Jaejoong dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Junsu yang terus menatapnya terpaku.

"Aku baru tahu hyung sangat cantik jika tersenyum, rajin-rajinlah tersenyum hyung!" teriak si chuby dengan suara uniknya, membuat Jaejoong menghentikkan langkahnya dan seisi mahasiswa di ruangan itu memperhatikkan mereka. Mata doe itu menatap langit di luar sana, bibir bawah digigitnya keras dan langkah pasti diambilnya untuk kembali melangkah pergi. Beban bertahun-tahun yang dibawanya seolah kian berat tiap harinya.

* * *

><p>Apa kalian tahu apa dibalik arti kata bahagia? Bagi Jaejoong, di balik kata bahagia ada kalimat 'penderitaan orang lain'. Setiap orang pasti akan selalu mengejar kebahagiaan mereka, dan mungkin mereka takkan mau atau tau jika kebahagiaan itu menyakiti orang lain. Dan jika kalian tetap tidak mengerti mengapa sebuah kebahagiaan dibaliknya terdapat luka maka Jaejoong adalah contoh ekstensi dari semua itu. Ia masih ingat jelas, masa kecilnya dahulu yang seolah menjadi perbandingan. Masa remajanya dulu yang menjadi ajang taruhan harga diri para kakak kelasnya, bahkan sampai sekarang ia rasa hal itu masih berlanjut. Apa kalian berpikir menjadi seorang berbakat musik sepertinya akan hidup selembut sutra? Tentu pikiran itu salah besar, Dibalik semua kesuksesannya yang berhasil mengambil hati para songsaengnimnya Jaejoong tahu tatapan benci, iri, dan terluka dari para angkatan jurusannya terutama angkatan sebelumnya yang pernah dipercaya dan diagungkan terus menghujat punggungnya. Dibalik ucapan selamat dari mereka, ia tahu ada kalimat sinis yang selalu ingin terungkapkan, bahkan tak jarang beberapa songsaengnim muda menatap iri pada bakatnya. Dan dengan ditambah kenyataan Jung Yunho yang seorang kinka dan putra dari pemilik universitas yang memang sangat disegani ini berada di pelukannya, membuat Jaejoong sangat yakin jika ia menjadi objek yang paling dibenci difakultasnya ralat diseluruh fakultas dikampusnya. Walau sejujurnya Jaejoong sangat bersyukur, setidaknya ada Junsu yang masih mau bertegur-sapa dengannya walau tak jarang kesempatan emas si chubby berpindah ketangannya namun si cempreng itu tetap memperlakukannya sama, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan Junsu selalu ingin mengenalkannya ke teman-temannya walau Jaejoong selalu menanggapinya tak antusias sama sekali. Jaejoong memang menyadari jika mata itu menawarkan ketulusan padanya, tapi Jaejoong tetap berdiri dibalik pertahanannya, ia takut... Jaejoong terlalu takut hingga tetap diam ditempat untuk masalah hubungan antar sosialnya itu.<p>

"Jongie sayang?" Mata doe itu mengerjap, terlalu banyak berpikir membuatnya tak sadar telah sampai di tempat janjian bersama pacarnya itu. Dimana lagi jika bukan taman belakang kampus.

"Emmm Yunho eh Yunie..." ucapnya dengan salah tingkah, membuat Yunho yang duduk dibangku panjang itu hanya menatapnya hangat.

"Kemarilah baby, duduk disini." Pipi Jaejoong sedikit bersemu ketika melihat Yunho menepuk pahanya. Diliriknya sekeliling taman dan hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat keadaan taman yang cukup ramai, bahkan beberapa mahasiswi menatapnya terang-terangan dengan sinis.

"Jongie duduk di sini saja ya Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di samping Yunho namun malah diberi tatapan tajam dari musang itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu? Mulai membangkang?" Suara datar dan terdengar tajam itu membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ditatapnya tangan kekar yang terlihat mengepal itu dengan takut.

"Mian ne, Jongie salah." Lirihnya pelan dan beranjak duduk ke pangkuan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa malu dengan posisi ini, apalagi ia merasa punggungnya akan bolong karena tatapan para yeoja ditaman itu. Dipeluknya namja besar yang merupakan pacarnya itu, dan dihirupnya pelan aroma tubuh yang berwangi unik dan membuat pikirannya menenang. Ketika merasakan si namja tampan membalas pelukannya, ada senyum bahagia yang tercipta di belah bibir cherynya.

'Teman bisa berkhianat, tapi cinta tidakkan? Jadi Jongie tidak akan kenapa-kenapakan?' pikir Jaejoong polos dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. #Eomma, eomma udah dibuat dung kok bilang gak kenapa-napa T-T

Namun tidak lama, Jaejoong merasakan tangan kekar itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipinya membuat namja cantik itu mendongak dan bibir cherry itu terlihat semakin mencebil.

"Neomu yeoppo," Lirihan bibir hati itu membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong semakin maju, cemberut.

"Jangan ganggu' Yunnie, Jongie masih ingin peluk." Jawaban reflek itu membuat pemilik bibir hati itu tertawa kaku, sangat terlihat jika pemilik musang itu jarang mengumbar tawanya. Membuat Jaejoong mentapnya semakin intens saat mendengar tawa itu. Diperhatikannya mata musang yang balas menatapnya.

"Mata Yunnie ternyata irisnya berwarna coklat, jongie kira dulu berwarna hitam." Seru Jaejoong pelan.

" Yunnie juga punya tahi lalat dibibir atas Yunnie, ugh Yunnie kenapa sangat sexy?" Lanjutnya polos yang sontak membuat Yunho terkekeh, diusapnya pelan mata doe Jaejoong yang membuat mata belo itu terpejam.

"Mata ini, membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari kilau beningnya." Lirih serak Yunho yang terus menatap intens mata doe beriris hitam yang perlahan terbuka itu. Lalu dialihkan tangannya untuk mengusap bibir cherry itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Bibir pinkish yang sering berwarna merah karena Jongie gigit ini, membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak melahapnya." Lirihnya semakin serak dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu menggigit bibir bawah belah bibir cherry itu membuat Jaejoong memekik kaget.

"Napeun Yunnie, jangan gigit-gigit! Sakit!" omel namja cantik itu membuat Yunho kembali terkekeh.

"Jongie terlalu kyeopta untuk tidak digigit," ucapan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong memukul dada bidang itu pelan lalu mulai beranjak dari pangkuan pacarnya yang tingkahnya membuatnya merasa sangat malu. Namun sebelum beranjak, dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang menariknya kembali duduk dan tangan lain yang mengegenggam lembut tengkuknya yang membuatnya mendongak dan merasakan belah bibir bawahnya yang dilahap dengan rakus oleh sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan lembut.

Jaejoong yang bingung hanya bisa diam walau sesekali menghisap benda kenyal dibelahan bibirnya itu karena penasaran dan tidak lupa mencengkram kemeja dibagian dada kekasihnya sebagai pegangan.

* * *

><p>"Eomma, Jongie pulang..." Teriakan itu membahana dirumah yang cukup mewah dan luas itu, membuat Mrs. Kim yang berkutat didapur segera menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang sangat disayanginya itu di ruang tamu yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan dan dapur.<p>

"Aduh anak eomma sudah pulang, omona! Bibir Jongie kenapa baby? Kenapa bengkak begitu?" pekikan eommanya membuat Jaejoong nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya bingung.

"Kata pacar Jongie ini bukti sayang eomma! Hehehe..."

"Aigo Jongie sudah punya pacar? Eomma kira Jongie tidak laku karena tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya."  
>"Ish eomma! Jongie itu sangat laku! Jongie itu sangat tampan, siapa yang berani menolak Jongie coba?"<p>

Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa mendengar kenarsisan anaknya itu, namun walau masih tertawa perlahan mata sipitnya berubah sorot menatap tajam bibir anaknya itu, lalu beralih ke perut buncit putra yang sangat dimanjakannya itu.

Drtttt drrrrrttt

"Ah eomma ada sms, bentar ne," lirih anaknya dan mulai beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan Mrs. Kim yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dari siapa Baby?" tanyanya menggoda anaknya itu, membuat pipi jaejoong memerah.

"Dari pacar Jongie eomma hehe,"

"Aih anak eomma sedang jatuh cinta ternyata, manis sekali hihihi." Jaejoong hanya menanggapi godaan eomma itu dengan senyum malu-mau jijinya. Hingga tiba di kamar Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim masih terus mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan bermacam-macam godaan yang membuat pipi namja cantik itu semakin memerah.

"Eomma, Jongie mau mandi dulu. Tidak apa-apakan eomma kutinggal?" namja cantik itu meletakkan ponselnya di kasurnya lalu mengambil handuk. Ditatapnya eommanya meminta jawaban.

"Ne Jongie, eomma mau menunggu Jongie disini saja. Nanti kita makan malam bersama-sama." Jawab Mrs. Kim sambil duduk di kursi Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ketika pintu ditutup, Mrs. Kim menatap ponsel Jaejoong yang menyala menandakan tedapat pesan masuk baru. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dan dibukanya pesan baru itu.

**From : My Napeun Yunnie**

**Jongie Baby, nanti sepulang kuliah jangan lupa ke cafe Bolero ne sayang? aku tunggu.**

Seringai tipis hadir di wajah wanita paruh baya itu, dengan cepat dibalasnya pesan itu lalu setelah terkirim dihapusnya kedua pesan agar tak meninggalkan kacurigaan dari jaejoong.

**To : My Napeun Yunnie.**

**Ne Yunnie sayang, Jongie sudah tidak sabar bertemu Yunnie lagi hehe. Jongie ingin minta bukti sayang Yunnie yang seperti tadi lagi, rasanya ingin lagi Yunnie hihihi. Tapi Yunnie jangan balas pesan ini ya, ada eomma. Jongie tidak enak bermain ponsel didepan eomma. Dadah Yuninie sayang emuaccccchhhh**

**Inget jangan dibales ya sayang, bales ciumnya nanti kalo ketemu oce :***

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, terlihat namja tampan yang menyeringai mesum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Bibir hatinya berdecak tidak sabar menantikan sesuatu.

"Napeun baby, tunggu saja hukumanmu karena sudah menggodaku."

* * *

><p>"Aigo eomma, kenapa tertidur di kamarku," bibir itu mencebil melihat tingkah laku eommanya itu, tapi perlahan senyum miris menggantikan cebilan itu ketika melihat sebuah pigura berada dipelukkan eommanya. Dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut handuk sepingang, dihampirinya Mrs. Kim yang tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya itu. Matanya mulai berkaca ketika melihat foto yang dipelukkan eommanya. Dengan pelan diambilnya pigura itu, dan ditatapnya lekat gadis cantik yang sekilas mirip dengannya, yang sedang memeluk seorang anak kecil.<p>

"Anyeong Youngwoonie nuna, tidak terasa sudah 9 tahun lebih ne? Semoga nuna disana baik-baik saja bersama Appa. Jongie dan eomma tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, nuna tenang saja." Lirihnya pelan, dan meletakkan kembali pigura itu. Dihapusnya airmatanya dan dielusnya pelan wajah eommanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Eomma pasti capek mengurus perusahaan, mianhae ne eomma karena Jongie payah sekali dalam bisnis. Tapi eomma iroena ne, eomma belum makan."

"Eomma... iroena..." perlahan Mrs. Kim bangun karena guncangan dibahunya. Ditatapnya setengah terjaga wajah Jaejoong intens.

"Youngie baby?"

"Bukan eomma, ini Jongie."

"Jongie baby? Eoh uh ayo makan. Mian ne eomma ketiduran hehe."

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, itu juga karena Jongie terlalu betah di kamar mandi sih hehe"

"Iya baby, kamu kok nyadar sih?"

"Ish eomma!" Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa menanggapi ambekkan anaknya, dielusnya pelan surai halus anaknya kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan sang anak yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya bisa semakin memajukkan bibirnya. Namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan ke ponselnya. Diambilnya ponselnya itu, dan segera membuka folder massage.

"Ugh Yunnie tidak balas pesan Jongie." Dumel namja berkulit putih itu dengan decakan sebalnya membuat Mrs. Kim terkikik geli.

"Yunnie itu nama pacar Jongie?"

"Hehe, iya eomma. Appa aja lewat gantengnya dari Yunnie eomma!" seru Jaejoong semangat, membuat Mrs. Kim ikut bersemangat menimpalinya.

"Aish dasar anak eomma yang sedang jatuh cinta ini, senang sekali eomma melihatmu seperti ini baby!" Jaejoong hanya tertawa bahagia menanggapi perkataan ibunya, dipeluknya erat eommanya itu membuat eommanya kembali jatuh ke ranjang dan tertimpa tubuh Jaejoong*poor Mrs. Kim

* * *

><p>"Eomma Jongie pulang..." teriakan itu kembali membahana disegala ruangan.<p>

"Eommaaa..." tak ada jawaban.

"Eommaaaaaaa!" dan dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi teriakan itu membahana kembali, membuat beberapa ruangan kosong menggemakan teriakan itu berulang-ulang.

"Eomma?" si cantikpun segera berlari menuju dapur dan menemukkan secarik note dikulkas yang membuatnya berdecak sebal membacanya.

**My baby Jongie anak eomma yang paling cakep ^_^**

**Eomma sore ini ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemani Jongie. Eomma tidak akan pulang malam, jadi tenang aja okey. Eomma sayang jongie, emmmuacchhhhh :***

Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala akan tingkah unik eommanya yang tak berbeda jauh dari remaja tanggung ketika meninggalkan pesan. Diambilnya pen dari tasnya, dan dengan jahil dibalasnya pesan eommanya dibawah note itu.

**^Eomma Jongie, A-l-a-y T.T**

Kikikan pelan pun hadir dibibir cherry itu, namun kikikan itu hilang ketika mengingat kekasihnya.

"Eomma tidak ada dirumah, dan hari ini Yunnie bahkan sama sekali tidak sms Jongie. Jongie juga tidak bertemu Yunnie sama sekali. Apa Yunnie lupa sama Jongie? Ugh mungkin sibuk, ne sebuk, Jongie tidak boleh merepotkan Yunnie."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Kim melangkah anggun memasuki cafe Bolero. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik walau usianya sudah memasuki kepala empat. Sekilas ia bahkan terlihat baru memasuki kepala 3, dengan segala keawetmudaannya itu. Ketika memasuki cafe, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda tampan yang asik memandangi langit di luar jendela. Mrs. Kim yakin, walau sedikit terhalangi sinar matahari ia yakin pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan' Ia juga yakin itu kekasih anaknya, karena satu-satunya lelaki tampan yang duduk sendirian di cafe itu hanya pemuda tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan dihampirinya pemuda itu, dan sedikit berseringai ditutupnya mata pemuda tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.<p>

Yunho sedikit mengernyit ketika sepasang tangan menutup matanya. Namun senyum kecil hadir di bibir kakunya ketika berpikir mungkin itu Babynya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan kurus berjari lentik dan sangat mungil itu membuatnya kembali mengernyit ketika merasakan kejanggalan.

"Siapa? Kau bukan Jaejoongkan? Jangan membuat emosi." Ucapan dengan nada mengancam itu pun keluar dari bibir hatinya. Yunho yakin itu bukan Jongienya, walaupun jemari Jaejoong lentik dan kurus namun tidak semungil ini. Jaejoongnya tetap memiliki tulang jemari yang menunjukkan ia lelaki.

Sedangkan Mrs. Kim tersenyum lebar mendengar kepekaan namjachingu anaknya itu, 'Jongie tidak salah pilih,' pikirnya senang dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu. Lalu dengan kelincahan ala remaja, disambarnya kursi di depan pemuda itu. Namun senyum lebarnya sirna ketika melihat secara jelas wajah sang calon menantu.

"Jung Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Kim penuh kekagetan, terlihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan syok berat.

"Ah anyeong ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Yunho mencoba mengatasi kekagetannya.

"A-aigo..." dan entah kenapa Mrs. Kim merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Tbc

Haloha ketemu lagi sama Aishi :D mian Aishi updatenya lama, aishi lagi banyak tes jd ya gtu deh -,-' sebenarnya sih Aishi gak terlalu ambil pusing sama itu, cuman ngerasa gak enak aja kalo diabaikan tesnya hehe.

Disela-sela keribetan hidup Aishi, aku sempetin deh nulis ini fiction. Rencananya aku mau tulis panjang dulu baru di post. Makanya lama hehe, sekali nulis Aishi paling banyak Cuma dapet 1000 kata karena Aishi langsung kecapean dan ngantuk setelah itu T,T harap gak kecewa sama cerita yang Aishi buat ini ne? Dan jujur ne Aishi sebenernya dulu biasa buat cerpen jd rada tersendat-sendat gini kalo buat berchapter xD dan cerpen Aishi gak pernah lebih dari 2k jdi ya gtu, makanya ini cerita alurnya Aishi rasa cepet :v kalian mungkin juga sadar gaya bahasa Aishi rada berubah, but Aishi no comment deh buat itu. Aoh iya, disela-sela nulis ini, Aishi dengerin lagu tvxq-duet, tvxq-stupid, u-know yunho-november with love, kim jaejoong-mine yunjae ver, tvxq-b.u.t dan tvxq-falling love with you again and again*Aishi gak tau ini judul lagunya ato bukan, mian kalo salah.

Gak ada salahnya kalian dengerin lagu-lagu favorit Aishi ini*promosi

Terutama tvxq-duet, singgle jepang ini sukses buat Aishi mau mewek tiaap denger lagunya T.T aigo arti lagunya itu loh, dalem dan manis banget! Aishi saranin banget deh hehe, dan satu lagi,Aishi mau curhat kalo Aishi selalu mau ketuker-tuker bahasa korea dan jepang yang Aishi sisipin di fanfic Aishi ini, gomenasai minna-san :'( ahh udah deh sekarang Aishi mau bales Review2 yang udah masuk dikotak review Aishi dichap lalu. Maaf kalo ada salah pengetikkan nama ataupun kalo ada yang kelewat ne. Cukup PM nanti Aishi edit :D

**Yanie yup, kayanya udah ketebak deh :P aigo, Umma kan emang rada-rada jd ya gtu xD nanti bkal dieritain di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Pasti semuanya terungkap kok :D**

**Metacho137 appa mah ukan kuat lagi, tapi perkasa xD yup, thats u-know time hehehe**

**Niaretha Ho'oh, jj udah dung dung hihihi errrr Aishi gak kuat buat nc, jd gmana dong :v**

**Fitri aduh chingu, masa Aishi gak bolehin sih, hehe ne, gpp kok. Aw makasih karena udah suka, err aku usahain cepet updatenya kok tenang aja :D**

**Clein cassie yup, umma hamil hehe, nanti pasti keunggkap di chap-chap berikutnya. Jd tunggu aja ne :)**

**Dheaniyuu hihi appa kan emang dari dulu mesum XD alright chingu, dan ini udah lanjut kok.**

**Zehera iona Jaemma dari dulu udah imut atuh xD iya dong, harus itu hehe. Amin, thanks buat doanya hehe. Tes-tes aishi emang ku kerjain lancar pake banget kok :D ne, finghting!**

**Yuu hihi iya, umma udah dung-dung. Ne makasih. Aduh Aishi ga Janji bisa update asap, tapi nanti Aishi usahain. :) aduh, si malu-malu jiji itu mah jangan diraguin lagi xD**

**Nabratz udah ke jawab belum di chap ini? Kalo belum di chap berikutnya pasti terungkap secara gamblang perasaan Mrs. Kim :) aduh, jaeumma emang udah dung-dung kok, yunho tau gak ya? Tau gak ya? :P**

**Ai Rin Lee yup, Aishi pasti semangat terus hihihi. Iyaaa makasih, udah lewat? Aih kok cepet amat? T.T masalah morning sick, nanti pasti dibahas di jalan cerita, sabar ne? :)**

**Mami Fate Kamikaze yup, ini udah lanjut :D semangat! Hehe**

**Azahra88 akan terungkap di chap berikutnya. Sebar ne~ :)**

**Vic89 Ho'oh, Aiggo appa mesum memang sesuatu T,T**

**Ruixi hihihi harus dong,, Aishi usahain updatenya cepet, tenang aja key? :)**

**Yunjae q ho'oh tuh, umma gak nyadar2 xD aih makasih deh, umma emang ngegemesin hehe**

**Guest(1) makasih dukungannya, fighting juga! :D emmm bakat nulis? Kata temen-temen Aishi sih ada tapi gak tau juga sih :P**

**Guest(2) iya, Aishi juga sadar itu sesuatu banget XD**

**Guest(3) keqong? Uh Aishi gak tau artinya keqong itu apa T,T tapi mereka pasti bersatu kok :D**

**Yunjae Lover iya chingu, ini udah lanjut :D**

**Littlecupcake Noona mesum itu kata yang susah tidak melekat di diri appa xD hu'um jaeumma ini, jadi gemes juga Aishinya hehe kembar? Akan terjawab di chap-chap berikutnya jdi tunggu aja ne :P Yunho kenapa bisa suka? Adu kalo ini, chap depan akan terjawab :D flashback? Aishi gak tau bisa buat ato gak, gmana dong? T.T**

Okey, jangan lupa review ne? Dan sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya :) oh iya, hampir lupa. Aishi minggu depan mau ke luar kota jdi fanfic ini mungkin akan telat update selama seminggu. Tetap tunggu updatetannya ne~

Salam ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH YUNJAE

Aishi Jung


	5. Chapter 4

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T, tambah tanda + juga boleh kalo lg kumat :P**

**Disclam : I don't own about the cast.**

**Cinta, tak sesederhana yang terpikirkan. Namun tak sekompleks yang terbayangkan. Chap 4 update!**

Previous chapter

Sedangkan Mrs. Kim tersenyum lebar mendengar kepekaan namjachingu anaknya itu, 'Jongie tidak salah pilih,' pikirnya senang dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu. Lalu dengan kelincahan ala remaja, disambarnya kursi di depan pemuda itu. Namun senyum lebarnya sirna ketika melihat secara jelas wajah sang calon menantu.

"Jung Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Kim penuh kekagetan, terlihat wajahnya yang menunjukkan syok berat.

"Ah anyeong ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Yunho mencoba mengatasi kekagetannya.

"A-aigo..." dan entah kenapa Mrs. Kim merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Oo0oO

Keheningan terus menyeruk diantara dua orang berbeda gender di meja cafe itu. Mrs. Kim masih memegangi kepalanya yang sesekali berdenyut sakit, sedangkan namja bermata musang yang duduk dihadapannya hanya diam menatap wanita itu. Tatapan matanya tak bisa diprediksi, dan wajah tampannya tetap datar seolah tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Benar-benar appa ini T,T

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yunho-ah? Tak disangka anak ingusan sepertimu bisa jadi tampan seperti ini." Lirih Mrs. Kim ketika merasa kepalanya sudah tak terlalu berdenyut sakit.

"Ahjumma bisa lihat sendiri, gomawo." lirih Yunho dengan intonasi datar membuat Mrs. Kim sweatdrop sendiri.

'Aigo my baby jongie, kenapa bisa kepincut replika robot seperti Jung Yunho ini' batin Mrs. Kim lara.

"Yunho-ah, Ahjumma rasa sudah saatnya berbicara serius kali ini, apa kau Appa dari aegya yang dikandung Jongie?" ucap Mrs. Kim, ditatapnya intens Yunho yang menatapnya datar.

"Tentu Ahjumma, siapa lagi?" Jawaban retoris Yunho hanya dihadiahi kekehan garing Mrs. Kim, terlihat wajah yeoja paruh baya yang nampak tidak nyaman itu.

"Ahjumma pikir, kau harus secepatnya menikahi Jaejoong, Yunho-ah. Ahjumma tidak ingin cucuku lahir tanpa appa."

"Aku akan menikahi Jaejoong setelah ia lulus kuliah Ahjumma."

"APA?" perkatan tegas Yunho tanpa sadar membuat Mrs. Kim berteriak syok. Dipandangnya semakin tajam Yunho tanpa mempedulikan para pengunjung yang terusik karena teriakannya.

"Kau jangan egois begini Yunho-ah, Ahjumma bahkan lihat kehamilan Jaejoong sudah menginjak bulan ke 3, apa kau ingin Jongie dicaci karena hamil tanpa pendamping hidup?"

"Lebih tepatnya sudah memasuki bulan ke 4 ahjumma, dan Ahjumma tenang saja, aku akan memukul siapapun yang berani menghina Jaejoong. Jika perlu aku akan menghajarnya walaupun itu seorang yeoja sekalipun" Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi mendengar ucapan tegas namja itu, bisa dilihatnya mata musang yang memancar tanpa keraguan, tapi tetap saja!

"Ne, Yunho-ah. Apa semua ini rencana Sooie?"

"Maksud Ahjumma?" balas Yunho dengan nada bingung membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum pasrah.

"Apa Jongie hamil karena rencana Sooie? Ahjumma pikir tidak mungkin dengan umurmu yang seumuran dengan Youngwonie dan sibuk mengurus perusahan appamu itu, kamu bisa berurusan dengan Jongie yang notabenenya seorang mahasiswa. Ahjumma rasa, Jongie juga tidak pernah ke Pub jdi..." Mrs. Kim sengaja tidak meneruskan ucapannya, ditatapnya dalam sosok Namja yang membisu itu.

"Ne Ahjumma, semua memang rencana eomma." Dan Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar jawaban jujur dari Yunho, dalam hati ia mengacungi jempol kenekatan temannya sewaktu sekolah dulu itu.

"Sekarang kau telpon Sooie, Ahjumma ingin berbicara serius dengannya,"

"Tapi ahjumma appa..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Telpon eommamu sekarang! Masalah Sooie dengan suaminya itu salahnya sendiri!" pekikan sebal itu membuat Yunho bungkam, segera diambilnya ponsel hitamnya disaku dan menghubungi eommanya.

"..."

"Eomma, segeralah ke cafe Bolero, Ahjumma Kim ingin bertemu denganmu."

"..."

"Masalah Appa nanti saja Eomma, segeralah kesini."

"..."

"Ne." Yunho segera menjauhkan ponselnya, ditatapnya Mrs. Kim yang terlihat memperhatikan luasnya langit di Luar jendela.

"Hey Yunho-ah, apa kamu tidak takut Youngie marah karena tunangannya menghamili adik kesayangannya dan tidak mau bertanggungjawab?" lirih Mrs. Kim. Suaranya sarat akan kesedihan dan matanya menyorot sendu membuat Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke suasana Cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Tapi Aku bertanggungjawab Ahjumma,"

"Kau membuat beban hidup Jongieku semakin bertambah Yunho-ah. Padahal aku sebagai eommanya selalu memimpikan Jongie terbebas dari bebannya." Lirihan Mrs. Kim yang semakin sendu membuat Yunho bungkam. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada garam yang ia taburkan pada luka basah yang tak pernah tersembuhkan oleh waktu.

Oo0oO

"EONNIIIIII..." teriakkan penuh nada gembira itu memecahkan suasana beku diantara Mrs. Kim dan Yunho. Dengan reflek Mrs. Kim berdiri dan bersiap menerima pelukkan maut dari teman sekolahnya dulu yang memang tak kalah hiperaktif darinya itu.

"Aish Sooie, kau membunuhku." Ucapan penuh nada gurauan itupun tercetus ketika Mrs. Jung memeluknya.

"Eonni, bogoshipo..." lirihan dengan penuh nada manja itupun membuat Mrs. Kim terkekeh. Dilepaskannya pelukkan teman lamanya itu dan dipersilahkannyaa duduk. Dan 2 yeoja paruh baya itupun larut dalam reuni mereka, melupakan masalah yang harusnya diselesaikan dan 2 namja yang memandang bosan, terutama namja bermata bambi yang merengut karena dilupakan oleh eommanya.

"Eomma..." rengekkan itupun menyentak Mrs. Jung, membuatnya menoleh ke Namja jakung yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah minnie chagi, mianhae eomma melupakanmu." Dan balasan dengan nada manja itupun membuat namja bermata musang dihadapan kedua Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Minnie itu mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eomma tidak sayang Minnie ne? Eomma... Minnie itu mau makan!" namja bermata bambi itupun semakin merengek, membuat mata musang Mrs. Jung menatap bersalah dan Mrs. Kim menatap gemas si mata bambi.

"Emona... ini pasti Changmin anak bungsumukan Sooie? Aihhh imut sekali! Sini Minnie, Ahjumma poppo dulu." dan Changmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika bahunya ditarik dan kedua pipinya dicium gemas oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Eomma..." mata bambi itupun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika merasa Eommannya mengabaikannya, membuat Namja lain yang merasa menyaksikan telenovelia itu menghela nafas.

"Hah, eomma kenapa mengajak Changmin?" dan namja tampan itu akhirnya membuka mulut, membuat Mrs. Jung menatapnya meminta pertolongan.

"Tadi saat Yunnie menelpon Eomma sedang mau memasak untuk Changmin, jadi karena itu eomma..."

"Eomma, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Bukankah eomma sudah berjanji?"

"Uh mian Eomma lupa Yunho-ah hehe," dan senyuman imut dari eommanya itu membuat Yunho kembali menghela nafas, dialihkannya tatapan musangnya ke saengnya yang terlihat sangat memelas itu.

"Ayo Chngmin kita ke restoraan, hyung rasa eomma dan ahjumma Kim butuh waktu berdua untuk reuni." Yunhopun bangkit dari duduknya, yang disambut tarikan kuat oleh namja 15 tahun itu menuju pintu keluar. Bibir seksi dari si mata bambi itu terus bergumam senang membuat si namja yang lebih tua itu menggeleng kembali melihat tingkah saengnya yang 11 12 dengan eommanya itu.

"Sooie, ku Rasa ini waktunya kita berbicara serius."

"Ugh, Ne eonni."

Oo0oO

Ada raut sendu diparas cantik Mrs. Kim yang menatap sedih Mrs Jung yang hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

"Sooie, harusnya tidak begini" lirih Yeoja bermata sipit itu yang membuat Yeoja disampingnnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mianhae eonni." Mrs. Kim terdiam, ditatapnya semakin sendu Mrs. Jung

"Sooie, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Youngie. Yunho tunangannya, dan aku masih sangat ingat Youngie yang bersamangat saat itu. Sooie... aku juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongie jika tahu ini."

"Tapi ,aku benar-benar ingin memperkuat ikatan keluarga kita. Apa aku salah eonni?"

"Sooie, kau memang sangat keras kepala. Hahh aku benar-benar merasa ini salah. Dulu, aku menerima pertunangan itu karena Youngie itu perempuan, jadi tidak ada salahnya karena ia akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Tapi Jongie? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Jongie hidup sepertimu Sooie-ya... Jongieku itu namja, aku tidak ingin Jongie terkurung dalam sangkar walaupun itu emas, dan hidup dengan manusia robot yang sangat membatasi lingkungan hidupnya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin..." lirih Mrs. Kim pelan,

"Eonni jangan begitu. Tokie-chan tidak seburuk itu. Aku yakin, Jongie akan bahagia dengan Yunho. Walaupun Yunho mudah emosi dan sekaku Tokie-chan, tapi ia lebih bisa berpikir panjang dibanding suamiku itu. Percayalah Yunho itu juga anakku bukan hanya anak Tokie-chan eonni." Ucap Mrs. Jung menyakinkan.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Sooie, Lagipula segala bantahankupun sudah tidak berguna, perasaanku juga sudah tidak berguna. Jongie sudah hamil ugh hiks rasanya sakit sekali, aku gagal menjaga anak satu-satunya yang Tuhan masih percayakan padaku. Bagaimana ini sooie, aku sangat takut Tuhan akan mengambil Jongie seperti Youngie dariku hiks." Lirih Mrs. Kim, airmata mulai turun mulai menelusuri pipi tirusnya.

"Mianhae eonni, aku yakin Tuhan tidak mungkin setega itu." Ujar Mrs. Jung menenangkan. Dielusnya pundak Yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya eonnie itu pelan.

"Untuk saat ini, yang ku pentingkan adalah perasaan Jongie Sooie. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jongie merasa tertekan seperti Youngie, tapi Sooie, bagaimana ini? Yunho tidak mau menikahi Jongie, padahal aku sudah berbesar hati untuk mereka. Hiks Sooie.." gumam Mrs. Kim penuh kebingungan, hingga airmata semakin menyeruak dari mata sipitnya.

" Yunho memang memiliki pendirian yang sangat tegas dan kuat seperti suamiku, ini akan sangat sul-"

"Hiks Sooie, Otokhe?" Belum selesai Mrs. Jung berbicara, Mrs. Kim langsung memotong membuat Mrs. Jung merengut sekilas.

"Issh eonni jangan main potong deh, Eonni tenang saja! Walaupun memang akan sangat sulit, tapi apa sih yang tidak bisa digoyahkan oleh Jung Hyun Soo? Jadi eonni cukup melihat, dan semua akan ku bereskan." Kenarsisan Temannya itu membuat Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil.

"Ugh Ne Sooie, aku percaya akan kecerdikan atau lebih tepatnya kelicikanmu itu. Kau bahkan berhasil membuat seorang Tokinawa bertekuk lutut dikakimu. Aku juga masih ingat karena ide otakmu yang somplak itu berhasil membuatku menikah dengan appa Jongie dan membuat Jongieku hamil. Jadi Sooie, bisa jelaskan bagaimana rinci rencanamu hingga membuat Jongie hamil?"

"Hehe eonni, dari awal perjodohan antara Yunho dan Youngwoonie aku sudah tahu jika Yunho lebih tertarik ke Jaejoongie. Tapi karena umur Jongie yang masih belia, aku berhasil memaksa Yunho mensetujui pertunangan itu. Tapi eonni, aku tidak akan pernah menyangka hal buruk itu akan terjadi, dan mianhae eonni, selama bertahun-tahun ini aku memanfaatkan ketertarikan Yunho pada Jongie."

"Sooie, kau memang sangat licik."

"Eonni, aku tahu eonni pasti tidak akan memaafkanku karena ini. Tapi eonni aku benar-benar ingin kita menjadi besan. Jadi setelah Yunho lulus kuliah di luar negeri aku langsung mengirimnya ke universitas keuarga Jung dimana Jongie menuntut ilmu dengan imbalan aku tidak akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang membuatnya kesal, dan karena merasa semuanya jalan ditempat, apalagi karena keraguan Yunho yang membuatku muak padahal aku bisa melihat Jongie juga tertarik pada Yunho. Jadi dengan sedikit jebakan kecil dariku di Pub yang telah ku sabotase pegawai-pegawainya, aku berhasil membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam tahap seperti ini... mianhae eonni, mianhae karena aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini."

"Sooie, untuk apa kau meminta maaf padahal kau tahu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu? Sooie, kau memang sangat keterlaluan, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku hanya berharap kau berhasil membuat Yunho menikahi Jongie sebeum perut Jongie semakin besar. Aku akan menganggap itu bentuk pertanggungjawabanmu pada tingkahmu ini..."

"Tentu eonni, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Hidup sinetronku bahkan bisa ku takhlukkan, apalagi sinetron anakku yang kubuat sendiri?" Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan ngawur dari Yeoja berambut panjang disampingnya itu.

Oo0oO

Bermacam-macam jenis makanan memenuhi meja, membuat mata bambi itu mengerjap senang. Dialihkannya pandangan ke hyungnya yang ada dihadapannya. Dan senyum lebar pun hadir di paras imutnya.

"Hyung! Ini semua untuk Minnie? Gomawo hyung! Kyaaaaaa~ kekasih-kekasihku, kemarilah ke perut minnie hihihi," Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat saengnya itu,

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti eomma Changmin, kalau begini terus kau tidak akan pernah memiliki kekasih."

"Mwo? Jangan sembarangan deh hyung, Minnie bahkan sudah punya pacar! Dan pacar Minnie bahkan bilang kalau Minnie sangat menggemaskan dengan segala tingkah Minnie huh!" perkataan Changmin sembari menghentikan kunyahannya pun membuat kening Yunho mengernyit, bukankah adiknya itu tidak punya pacar?

"Jangan bohong Min, Hyung pikir baru tadi malam kau bilang iri dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah punya pacar."

"Ugh aku baru pacaran siang ini hyung hehe," jawabnya dengan malu-malu dan kembali memakan kekasihnya (?).

"Dengan Siapa?"

"Namanya Se7en Hyung, tapi ugh Minnie tetap iri dengan Kyunnie. Pacar Kyunnie si Siwon itu lebih tampan dan berabs hyung huhu. Beda sekali dengan pacar minnie si se7en itu. Baru minnie mau buka bajunya aja buat liat abs pacar minnie itu eh udah lari orangnya! Coba pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Minnie hyung? Sakitnya itu disini huhu,"

"Changmin, kau terdengar sangat agresif,"

"HYUNG!"

"Haha mian Min, lagipula menurut hyung harusnya kamu tidak boleh menilai seperti itu terhadap kekasihmu. Dimatamu boleh kekasihmu kalah tampan, tapi orang lain belum tentukan? Dan juga kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan jika abs pacarmu itu kalah dengan pacar Kyunnie, padahal kamu belum pernah melihat abs pacarmu?"

"Aih hyung, pokoknya dimata minnie tetap siwon lebih tampan! Dan jelas dong Hyung! Baru minnie mau buka bajunya aja, pacar minnie itu udah main kabur aja. Kalau karena malu badannya yang krempeng, apalagi coba?" Yunho hanya bisa semakin sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan adiknya itu. Mau diluruskan, takut melukai kepolosan adiknya yang baru 15 tahun itu.

"Jadi ChangMin mau punya pacar setampan hyung yang sudah tidak diragukan?" ucapnya mencoba narsis.

"Ogah hyung! Minnie gak mau punya pacar Winnie the Pooh!" dan ucapan pedas itupun menohok Yunho.

"Changmin! Hyung tidak segendut itu," Desis Yunho

"Ah Minnie gak percaya, badan segede beruang gitu masih tidak mengakui mirip Winnie the Pooh! Coba sini minnie lihat perutmu hyung!" dan tindakan selanjutnya changmin yang mencoba membuka baju yang menutupi perutnya cukup membuat Yunho malu karena menjadi perhatiaan pengunjung. Segera ia bergeser menjauh dan menjubit cukup keras pipi saengnya itu. Sepertinya sekarang Yunho tahu, bagaimana perasaan pacar adiknya itu menghadapi tingkah menakjubkan Changmin.

"Berhenti Changmin, dan habiskan makananmu. Atau Hyung akan pergi sekarang."

"Ne hyung, jangan pergi." Ucap namja hiperaktif itu sambil kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap, membuat yunho menghela nafas lega. Diliriknya pandangannya ke perutnya, tidak gendut kok, bahkan ia yakin perutnya masih berAbs walau tidak sebagus saat dia di luar negeri sana karena terhalang kesibukkannya kuliah dan memimpin perusahaan. Adiknya itu memang sangat usil.

"Ne Yunho hyung, Minnie boleh tanya tidak?"

"Tanya apa Min?"

"Hyung kok masih kuliah sih? Bukannya hyung sudah lulus S2 di luar negeri ya? Temen-temen Minnie sampai bilang Minnie tukang bohong karena itu tau! Bahkan salah satu pacar temen Minnie bilang hyung masih mengambil gelar sarjana, belum lanjutan!" Yunho terdiam mendengar penuturan adiknya, namun senyum kecil segera tertarik di kedua sudut bibirnya. Hanya itu, matanya tetap menyorot datar walau tidak dingin.

"Hyung tidak peduli, jadi jangan pedulikan." Jawaban hyungnya cukup membuat mulut yang sedang mengunyah itu berhenti, mata bambi itupun menatap Yunho lama.

"Yunho Hyung sangat mirip Appa, tapi minnie bersyukur hyung tidak sekasar appa. Hyung masih bisa tersenyum ke Minnie. Tidak seperti Appa yang hanya tersenyum ke eomma." Mata musang itu sedikit melunak melihat adiknya yang tertunduk. Tangan kokohnyapun terangkat, mengacak surai adiknya lembut.

"Changmin sangat mirip eomma, dan aku adalah anak eomma. Bukah hanya anak appa. Begitupun juga changmin yang juga anak appa, suatu hari kau akan menyadari kesamaanmu dengan appa, Jung Changmin. Tidak mungkin peleburan 2 orang bersifat berlawanan akan menghasilkan keturunan yang berlawanan (peleburan menghasilkan percampuran), itu berlaku untuk kita.". changmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Tak menghiraukan hyungnya yang mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar karena pesan masuk.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Setelah ini kita pulang. Eomma sudah menunggu di Mobil, hyung rasa jam segini appa pasti sudah pulang." Changmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hyungnya. Ada sedikitt rasa takut dihatinya karena akan menghadapi kemarahan appanya.

Oo0oO

Hidup seperti Ratu itu tidak semenyenangkan yang terlihat. Itulah yang dirasakan Mrs. Jung atau Sung Hyun Soo, nama yang disandangnya sebelum menikah. Walaupun tak ada penyesalan dihatinya akan nasibnya itu. Hidup itu adalah sebuah pilihan, dan HyunSoo adalah wanita tangguh yang tidak akan pernah menyesal akan pilihannya menikahi sosok kaku dan berhati keras Tokinawa Jung, suaminya. Tokinawa adalah lelaki keras yang ditemuinya sewaktu kuliah di Jepang. Lelaki sebatang kara yang tidak pernah roboh dihadang pahitnya hidup, itulah yang membuat HyunSoo jatuh cinta. Dan melakukan segala cara untuk menakhlukkannya. Sosok Tokinawa yang seorang Jung bahkan baru diketahui ketika mereka telah menikah, kenyataan yang entah keberuntungan atau kesialan karena selain mendapat kekayaan yang sangat melimpah. Sosok suaminya pun menjadi semakin keras dan kaku karena kenyataan dirinya yang dibuang karena darah campuran jepang dari ibunya itu. Hyunsoo bisa melihat kebencian mendalam dari mata bambi suaminya ketika melihat mendiang kakek Yunho saat beliau masih hidup. Kebencian yang lama terpendam, Hyunsoo bisa melihat itu semua dimata suaminya ketika melihat setiap sudut dinding rumah megah Jung beserta semua asetnya. Hingga akhirnya, semua berimbas padanya yang terkurung pada sangkar emas untuk mengendalikan suaminya, dan selalu menemani tugas luar kota/negeri suaminya itu. Amarah bisa dipadamkan oleh cinta, itulah pengorbanannya untuk cintanya yang tidak sederhana. Pernah sekali Hyunsoo nekat pergi tanpa seizin suaminya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakkan, para maid-maidnya yang menangis dengan beberapa lebam, dan yang paling membuatnya terluka adalah sosok anaknya Yunho yang terluka disudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan anaknya itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ringisan sama sekali.

"Appa marah. Beliau terlihat ingin menangis. Jangan buat Appa seperti ini eomma." Dan sejak saat itu ia berjanji akan lebih hati-hati, tapi hari ini berbeda. Ini masalah serius. Maka dari itu ia juga mengajak Changmin bersamanya untuk menghindari Changmin bernasib sama dengan Yunho. Hyunsoo tidak akan pernah rela buah hatinya terluka, tidak akan pernah. Ditatapnya rumah mewah yang terihat sepi. Digenggamnya erat tangan kedua anaknya itu lalu terbukalah pintu besar itu oleh tangan kokoh Yunho.

Prang!

Deg!

Hyunsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan kedua anaknya lalu berlari menghampiri suaminya yang memecahkan guci mahal rumahnya itu. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tinggi besar suaminya, ia bisa melihat keadaan rumah yang kacau balau.

"Gomenasai Tokie-chan," ia bisa merasakan pelukkan erat suaminya yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau harus dihukum."

"Ne, Changmin Yunho kembalilah ke kamar." Lirih Hyunsoo pelan membuat kedua anaknya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pergi sebelum intrupsi dengan suara serak menyentak ketiganya.

"Changmin, tidak ada pergi ke game center sepulang sekolah selama sebulan. Dan segala fasilitas hiburanmu, appa cabut sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukkan. Dan Yunho, selama seminggu penuh tidak ada kata meninggalkan kantor. Dan appa tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi ke manapun setelah pulang ke kantor selain ke rumah. Perintah mutlak." Hyunsoo bisa melihat wajah memelas putra bungsunya dan wajah tidak terima putra sulungnya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menentang suaminya itu cukup sulit, yang bisa Hyunsoo hanya memandang sendu kedua anaknya. Posesif dan tuntutan seolah arti kasat mata untuk cinta bagi suaminya itu. Apa kalian berminat untuk merasakan cinta yang mengekang itu?

Oo0oO

Tungkai kokoh itu melangkah menaiki tangga, langkahnya yang pasti dan panjang membutnya tanpa terasa telah sampa ke depan pintu jati kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kokoh itu, hingga kamar dengan dekorasi sederhana namun terlihat suram terpampang. Tubuh tegapnyapun tenggelam memasuki ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi ruang geraknya dibatasi, Ayahnya memang bukan orang yang lunak. Dan ia merasa tidak tega pada adiknya. Adiknya itu pasti tidak biasa mendapat tekanan, berbeda dari dirinya yang memang dari kecil berada dalam pengawasan mata-mata ayahnya, sedangkan untuk adiknya itu, segalanya diawasi ibunya. Hidup keluarganya memang untuk orang asing seolah terbagi dalam dua kubu, tapi bukan begitu kebenarannya. Semua yang terencankan adalah hal yang dipikirkan matang-matang oleh otak cerdik Ibunya, ia tidak menampik jika ibunya itu jenius. Memikirkan seluk-beluknya pastilah diluar nalar. Ibunya seolah mengetahui jika ruang geraknya hanya bisa dibatasi Appanya yang sangat keras itu.

Perlahan mata musangnya terpejam, diambilnya ponselnya disaku celana. Dan dengan pasti diketiknya pesan untuk orang yang selalu mendomiasi pikirannya.

**Mianhae**

Dan saat kelopak itu terbuka, pesan telah terkirim. Senyum samar hadir diparasnya. Lagi-lagi ia harus tak menemui kekasihnya itu. Harapannya hanya Jaejoong tak salah paham. Cukup banyak hal yang ia korbankan untuk mencapai tahap ini, dari waktunya yang sangat berharga, status singlenya, emosinya, dan yang paling mengujinya adalah izin ayahnya untuk memacari Jaejoong yang membuatnya harus mengurus cabang perusaan Jung di luar negeri yang bermasalah. Untuk informasi saja, ia memang memimpin perusahaan Jung, tapi hanya untuk cabang seoul yang memang sangat jarang bermasalah sehingga ia bisa sering meninggalkan kepemimpinannya. Sedangkan untuk cabang-cabang lain yang memang lebih rawan, diurus ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya itu walau kaku, memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Ia sangat tahu, ayahnya hanya ingin ia lebih menikmati masa mudanya. Karena percayalah, jika semua cabang dilimpahkan kepadanya maka Jung Yunho yang bisa duduk ditaman kampus itu tidak akan pernah ada, dalam anganpun tidak ada.

Tring... Tring...

Suara dering telpon menyadarkannya, diambilnya ponselnnya itu.

**Jongie Calling...**

Segera diangkatnya panggilan itu, lalu didekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Yunnie, kenapa meminta maaf? Kau membuatku takut. Ada apa? " suara disebrang membuatnya tersenyum samar.

"Hanya ingin," lirih namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie, emmm kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Emmmmm dan kenapa Yunnie tadi tidak ada di Taman? Aku khawatir..."

"Tidak apa-apa baby, apa kau rindu padaku hem my big baby?" seringaipun menghiasi bibir hatinya. Mendengar suaranya seolah memicu Yunho bebas untuk melakukan apapun, walapun masih kaku karena tabiat yang mengekangnya. Tabiat... itu seolah penjara yang sulit dibukanya. Yunho sadar, appanya pun terkurung dalam penjara yang sama. Cinta mungkin bisa mengubah, tapi cinta tidak mungkin bisa mengubah sifat mendarah daging yang mengalir di setiap darahnya. Sedikit melunak namun tidak akan pernah menghilangkan. Karena ketika hilang, maka identitas Jung Yunho yang dicintai Jaejoong akan menghilang.

"Ugh Yunnie apa kau mendengarnya? Yunnie, kau masih disanakan? YUNNIE AKU MERINDUKANMU!" teriakkan itupun menyentak Yunho kembali dari anggannya. Senyum samar kembali hadir di parasnya.

"Nado," lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Yunnie Mianhae, dari tadi Jongie panggil tidak dibalas. Jadi aku pikir..."

"Tidak apa-apa Jongie, beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah. Dan untuk seminggu ke depan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, ada urusan penting."

"Benarkah? Tapi Jongie masih boleh berkirim pesankan?

"Tentu. Aku matikan sambungan telponnya."

"Ne, tap—"

Tut... Tutt...

Tangan kokoh itupun segera meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Ia sangat tak terbiasa berbicara di sambungan telpon. Itulah yang membuatnya segera mematikan sambungan itu. Disambarnya handuk dari gantungan dan berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi, menghilankan rasa lengket dan bau yang melekat ditubuhnya karena aktivitas penat seharian.

Oo0oO

Sedangkan dilain kamar, tampak Changmin yang merengut lucu diatas ranjangnya. Kebingungan jelas terpatri di wajahnya, karena biasanya setelah pulang ke rumah ia akan bermain game dari psp kesayangannya. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya sudah disita T.T ia sangat sebal, ingin berteriak protes tapi takut pada appanya yang galak itu. Karena keseriusannya meratapi nasib, Changmin tak menyadari sosok Yeoja tinggi semampai yang tersenyum lembut. Bibir seksinya yang menurun ke Changmin dan berlipstik merah bergumam kecil melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

"Minnie,"

"Eoh eomma? Bukannya eomma sedang dihukum appa?" mata musang yeoja itu segera menyorot sebal karena balasan anaknya yang mengingatkannya pada hal tersebut.

"Ne eomma akan dihukum appamu habiss-habisan nanti di tengah malam. Dan Minnie tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Dan Minnie harus membantu eomma menyelesaikannya."

"Apa itu eomma?" bibir Yeoja itu menyeringai senang, dihampirinya anaknya. Dan pembicaraan serius pun tak terelakan. Terdengar beberapa kali pekikan tidak terima dari Changmin yang disambut pelototan sadis dari mata musang eommanya. Perdebatan yang memakan waktu cukup lama itupun berakhir dengan seringai kemenangan eommanya dan perengutan dari wajah imut Changmin yang membuat remaja itu semakin menggemaskan.

Tbc

Kembali ketemu sama Aishi, hufft butuh waktu 3 kali buka laptop untuk menyelesaikan ini. Udah panjangkan? Hehe. Jujur Aishi rada gak puas sama chap ini. Tapi Aishi juga terlalu dikejar waktu kalo harus ngulang dari awal. Apalagi udah hampir 2 minggu Aishi gak updatekan? Hah harap dimaklumi ya, kemaren Aishi harus ke luar kota selama seminggu. Dan 2 hari setelah pulang, jalan Aishi masih oleng-oleng karena sugesti kebanyakan duduk di bus dan di kapal. Namun, Aishi harap kalian puas dengan chap ini dan tidak kecewa. Oh iya, silahkan koreksi kira aja ada typo atau apa. Aishi males ngedit kekeke

Huh sedikit curhat lagi, Aishi cukup sulit mempertahankan karakter disini T.T aishi juga ngerasa ini kaya analisis sosial dalam bentuk dramatis :v dan yang paling buat Aishi tepok jidat, itu kenapa di chap 3, Junsu manggil Jaejoong 'hyung'? oh Tuhan ini kesalahan fatal, miahae T,T ini gara-gara Aishi gak fokus. Harusnya Junsu manggilnya 'Jaejoong-ah'

Di chap ini, Aishi munculkan Changmin yang sangat menggemaskan. Kalo penasaran semenggemaskan apa, cek deh di mv dbsk 'hug'. Ugh! Super cute! Aishipun semakin greget dengan Changmin setelah liat dbsk 'before u go' yang live. Ugh saat Changmin bilang 'hmmmhmmm' di awal, ya Tuhan Minnie so damn cute dengan raut wajah yang kelihatan aegyo atau merengutnya aduh Aishi bingung xD

untuk yang terakhir, jangan lupa review. Karena review kalian adalah semangatku :D review kalian juga yang menentukkan keberhasilan targetku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini di bulan ini. Aku bener-bener gak mau fic ini yang jika semakin tertunda, akan bertabrakan dengan kesibukkanku menyusun laporan study. Dan pada akhirnya Aishi update sebulan setelahnya. Aishi gak mau, karena selain takut idenya terbang, Aishi takut gak bakal nyelesaiin ini fic, kalo Aishi kena WB gimana coba T.T

dan YJS, Aishi gak bosan bilang always keep the faith keyy : ) dan mari balas review chap kemarin!

**Zehera iona—tentu, Aishi selalu berusaha membalas. Karena reviewmu adalah salah satu penyemangat Aishi :D kalo masalah perkenalan umma ke appa, gmana kalo aishi bilang love at first sight dengan pertemuan sederhana? Aishi kayanya ga akan flashbackin gmana bisa umma jatuh cinta deh ._.v, well untuk masalah kapan umma tau dia hamil, itu akan terjawab dichap depan. Kekeke**

**Metacho137—apakah sudah terjawab di chap ini? :D**

**Clein cassie—ya bisa dong, :p**

**Boojaebear2601—auh kalo yunpa gak cinta sama umma, aishi timpuk si bear itu :3 aduh Aishi no comment sama kehaliman jaemma ah haha. Apa udah kejawab kenapa reaksinya begitu? Ne, ini udah lanjut : ) errrrr, apa ini udah panjang? :D**

** —hayo ada hbungan apa?udah ke jawab belum? :p**

**Ai rin lee—hihi apa sudah kejawab sesuatu dimasa lalu yun di chap ini? Udah tau dong sekarang, knp bisa kenal :p yup, asal banyak yang suka pasti Aishi lanjutin~**

**Fitri—iya, Mrs. Kim emang sesuatu banget T.T udah kejawabkan di chap ini tntang si calon mantu? XD ne, udah apdet. Terima kasih atas penyemangatnya : )**

**Vic89—karena kepalanya pengen sakit (?) kekeke**

**Nabratz—err dejavu kenapa? Setting atau plot atau kisah ceritanya? Aduh kalo ada kesamaan cerita, piss ne tapi kalo tempat cafe yang namanya 'bolero' Aishi emang dpet inspirasi dari author lainny :D yup, kejawab di chap ini kan? Hehe**

**Nabratz—err dejavu kenapa? Setting atau plot atau kisah ceritanya? Aduh kalo ada kesamaan cerita, piss ne tapi kalo tempat cafe yang namanya 'bolero' Aishi emang dpet inspirasi dari author lainny :D yup, kejawab di chap ini kan? Hehe**

**Yanie—hu'um, umma belum sadar u.u hihi emang, biasalah remaja yang terjebak diusia senja itu mah :P yup, ini udah update :D**

**Mami fate kamikaze—ke jawabkan di chap ini? Hehe. Yup, ini udah lanjut~ makasih atas penyemangatnya :' )**

**Tmkazjj—udah kejawab belum hubungannya apa? ;p iya, jaemma emang polos bingitz*keluar alaynya**

**Dheaniyuu—udah kejawab belum? :D hehe yup, ini udah lanjut~**

**Shinjiwoo920202—iya, umma polos banget!*cium umma*ditimpuk appa* xD ugh udah kejawb di chap inikan? Sip, ini udah lanjut~**

**Guest—apa udah ke jawab umma knp? Well, untuk kematian Youngwoon akan terjawab seiring jalan cerita. Jadi keep reads ne :D**

**Jung Jaehyun—apa dichap ini sudah memberi pencerahan? : ) sip, ini udah dilanjut~ ugh makasih chingu atas penyemangatnya untuk Aishi :'D fighting!**

**JonginDO—ne, ini udah di lanjut~ : )**

**GOMCHI46—ne, annyeong {} Aishi ucapin selamat datang dicerita abalku : ) kekeke apa kejawab di chap ini? :D**

**Shim Jaecho—hahaha itu juga maunya Aishi, tapi yunpa itu loh ._. ne, Hwaiting juga ne buat ngelanjutin fic-fic cho : )**

**Cloudyryeorez—apa pertanyaan2nya udah ke jawab di chap ini? : ) ne, jaeumma hamil kyaa~ yup, ini udah dilanjut~**

Fiuhhh~ selesai, makasih buat para reviewer : ) makasih juga yang udah ngefollow/ngefavorit fic ini. Dan juga yang udah ngefavorit/ngefollow aishi sendiri yang sampe saat ini gak percaya, kalo aishi sekarang seorang author ff xD

Sekian dariku

Aishi Jung


	6. Chapter 5

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T, tambah tanda + juga boleh kalo lg kumat :P**

**Disclam : I don't own about the cast.**

**Apa kau berpikir keegoisan meruntuhkan segalanya? Chap 5 update!**

Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah, sebentar-bentar diperiksa ponselnya, lalu duduk gelisah lagi dan periksa ponsel lagi. Tidak bertemu dengan Yunho selama 3 hari cukup membuat Jaejoong dilanda kegelisahan yang besar. Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ingin selalu didekat Yunho. Setelah Ciuman mesra mereka di taman beberapa hari yang lalu, Jaejoong dihadang oleh keinginan yang sangat besar seolah baru terbuka setelah kegiatan mesra itu! Keinginan memeluk Yunho erat, mencium bibir hati dengan lebih ganas dari kemarin, dan yang membuatnya sangat malu adalah, keinginan membawa Yunho ke ranjang hangatnya! Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir seliar ini. Dia bahkan tidak terjerumus pergaulan bebas—tolong jangan ingatkan Jaejoong tentang malam itu, berpacaranpun baru kali ini. Dan Jaejoong rasa pacaran dengan Yunho sangat normal dan sehat, mereka tidak grepe-grepekan? – tolong ingatkan Jaejoong jika mereka bahkan sudah beradegan ranjang walau Yunho tidak sadar.

Jaejoong kembali gelisah, ugh ia rindu sekali hingga semua badannya sakit semua. Perutnya bahkan bergejolak dengan anehnya. Berhubungan lewat ponsel benar-benar tidak memuaskan Jaejoong, ia ingin bertemu! Tapi melihat Yunho yang bahkan sangat lama membalas pesannya sepertinya keinginan itu tak akan kesampaian. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, perutnya yang lumayan buncit mulai bergejolak aneh dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, tekanan batin karena kerinduannya seolah sangat berpengaruh ke psikisnya. Padahal menurut Jaejoong itu masalah sepele. Bosan duduk di kursi taman tanpa kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong beranjak berdiri. Langkah diambilnya dengan sempoyongan karena kepalanya yang pening dan perasaannya yang sangat butek. Baru beberapa langkah diambil, Jaejoong mulai oleng dan akan jatuh kalau sepasang tangan tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap si pemiliknya. Mata sipit orang itu memancarkan kekhawatiran. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat orang itu tersenyum dan membawa tubuhnya ke bangku taman yang tadi akan ditinggalkannya.

"Kamshamida errr..."

"Choi Dong Wook," orang itu kembali tersenyum ketika mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah ne DongWook-ssi. Aku Kim Jaejoong," Dan Jaejoong berkedit polos ketika memperhatikan sosok Dongwook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Apa Dongwokk-ssi mahasiswa sini?"

"Ne, mungkin kau jarang melihatku karena aku berada di tingkat akhir dan sedang menyusun skripsi. Kau tahukan kegiatan mahasiswa ditingkat akhir seperti apa?"

"Emmm datang hanya jika menyangkut tentang skripsi?"

"Yup, kau manis sekali. Namja atauYeoja?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil, orang disampingnya sangat pintar membaur hingga rasanya ringan sekali dan ia merasa tak enak jika bertingkah tidak peduli dan dingin. Namun tawanya kembali sirna saat pikirannya kembali mengingatkan pertahanannya. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong semakin sulit mengendalikan emosinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan kemarin ikut tertawa bersama orang-orang saat Junsu dengan posisi dan ekspresi konyol terjatuh di ruang musik.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi." Jaejoong beranjak berdiri, namun tubuhnya kembali oleng dan dengan tanggap ditahan Dongwook.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kita ke dokter?" ujaran panik itu membuat Jaejoong bingung sendiri, orang ini seperti sangat mengenalnya saja hingga terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah, aku antar otte?"

"Aku pulang naik bus saja, maaf merepotkan." Jaejoong kembali beranjak, namun sebelah lengan lain segera membantunya dengan mengalungkan lengan Jaejoong ke bahu orang itu.

"Ayo ku antar sampai halte." Jaejoong hanya diam, tidak enak kembali menolak kebaikan namja yang terlihat tulus disampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, Jaejoong sedikit dilanda kecurigaan dengan mata sipit Dongwook yang selalu melirik kanan kiri seolah mewaspadai sesuatu. Terlalu terpaku mengamati tingkah Dongwook membuat Jaejoong tak menyadari sebuah mobil dengan kaca terbuka yang memperlihatkan wajah mengeras dan mata musang menyorotkan api amarah menatap dalam ke arahnya. Mata sipit Dongwook yang melihat kanan kiri akhirnya terpaku pada pemandangan yang membuatkan mengernyitkan kening.

"Kenapa orang itu melihat kami seperti mau membakar daging asap?" batinnya bingung.

Setelah perjalanan yang tidak terlalu lama, Dongwook segera membantu Jaejoong hingga namja itu memasuki busnya. Namun setelah berbalik, mata sipitnya melotot kaget melihat mata bambi yang menatapnya garang.

"Minnie kenapa disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku minta traktir makan, bodoh! Cepat kemari." Desisan itu membuat Dongwook mengernyit bingung. Changmin tidak pernah berkata kasar padanya sebelumnya, malah sebaliknya, Changmin selalu bertingkah manis. Namun senyum pengertian segera menggantikan kernyitan itu.

" Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya." Changmin hanya melirik, dan segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat walau Dongwook tetap berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Changminie, apa kau marah? Cemburu?" tetap diam.

"Mianhae. Kamu harus percaya, aku melakukan ini untuk membuktikan aku tidak berbohong. Jadi jangan marah ne?" Changmin tetap diam, namun langkahnya mulai memelan membuat Dongwook tersenyum. Walau hubungan mereka baru beberapa hari, tapi Dongwook sangat mengetahui jika pacar belianya itu sangat posesif pada apa yang dimiliki dan sepertinya Changmin sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak tertarik dengan namja itukan?"

"Eoh dia namja?" desisan marah Changmin membuat Dongwook menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah.

"No, Trust me." Ujar Dongwook serius membuat Changmin menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah, Artinya?" Dongwook hanya tertawa kecil, Changmin memang suka sekali menipunya dengan sok tidak tahu. Digenggamnya tangan yang lebih kecil darinya karena faktor usia, dan diajaknya Changmin berlari bersama menuju restoran langganan mereka. Kisah mereka memang seperti cinta monyet remaja yang penuh tingkah kakanakan dan sejujurnya tidak sesuai umur Dongwook.

Oo0oO

Sedangkan dilain tempat, Yunho benar-benar dilanda Frustasi. Kemarahan membuatnya semakin frustasi dan tidak habis berpikir. kalau saja ayahnya tidak mengekangnya dengan erat, Yunho pasti sudah menghampiri Jaejoong dan menghajar lelaki yang seenaknya menyentuh miliknya. Tapi Yunho masih bisa berpikir, ia tidak mungkin membangkang jika tidak ingin hukumannya bertambah. Mobilnya yang melewati jalan universitas bahkan sudah sangat beresiko, namun keinginan menguji keberuntungan melihat Jaejoong memberatkannya hingga Yunho nekad tapi takdir berkata lain, entah beruntung atau sial ia menghadapi masalah ini. Nasib Yunho memang sangat berbeda dengan adiknya, berbeda pengawasan memang beda juga perlakuan tolerirnya. Poor Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas, semoga Jaejoong tak berpaling. Tapi mengingat ada nyawa lain di perut Jaejoong Yunho tersenyum puas. Takdir tak akan membuat mereka berpisah. Mata musang Yunho melirik ponsel dibangku sebelahnya, ada pesan dari Jaejoong yang membuatnya kembali berseringai. Sayang ia sedang mengemudi hingga tidak bisa membalas pesan.

Oo0oO

4 hari berlalu dengan cepat, Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Seniornya yang bernama Dongwook itu sangat rajin menemaninya walau tak ada kegiatan dikampus. Bukankah mahasiswa tingkat akhir harusnya serius dengan sekripsinya? Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Hari ini bahkan seniornya itu dengan seenaknya mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Dan sialnya Jaejoong juga ingin, jadilah ia mengiyakan.

Bersama dengan Dongwook memang mengurangi stress akibat kuliah. Dongwook sangat tahu bagaimana mengimbangi perubahan sifatnya yang sangat labil membuat Jaejoong begitu mudah terlihat dekat dengannya. Hanya terlihat, sebenanya tidak juga.

Jaejoong melirk Dongwook, namja itu memang tidak setampan Yunnienya. Tapi Dongwook memang sangat mempesona dengan segudang sifat baik dan perhatian manisnya. Mendadak Jaejoong berhenti ditengah taman kampus mereka, untuk ke taman bermain dengan rute yang lebih pendek apalagi berjalan kaki memang harus melewati taman belakang kampus.

"Dongwokk-ssi, apa kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Dongwook kaget bukan kepalang, ditatapnya Jaejoong ragu. Tapi belum juga menjawab, tangan putih itu sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku sudah punya Yunnie Dongwook-ssi, mianhae. Tapi Kalau aku punya anak dengan Yunie, ku harap anakku punya sifat sepertimu ne Dongwook-ssi? Eh aku ini namja, ish Jongie kenapa berpikir bisa punya anak!" Dongwook bengong sendiri melihat perubahan sifat signifikan Jaejoong. Sebentar akan terlihat tak peduli dan menjauhi tapi sedetik kemudian akan sangat manja. Seperti mood-swing perempuan hamil saja! Dongwook sudah akan menyahut ucapan Jaejoong jika saja tangan besar tidak mengagetkannya karena menyentak genggaman mereka.

" Kim Jaejoong, beraninya kau!" pelaku itu mendesis dengan mengerikan membuat Dongwook sedikit merinding dan dengan kasarnya ia bisa melihat lelaki itu menyeret Jaejoong. Ia merasa harus menolong Jaejoong, tapi langkahnya segera berhenti ketika sesuatu melintas dibenaknya.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika itu Jung Yunho?" Changmin bahkan sudah menunjukkan berkali-kali foto kakaknya itu. Tapi memang dasar Dongwook pikunnya lagi kumat -.-

Oo0oO

Kaki Jaejoong yang tak sepanjang kaki Yunho membuat langkahnya terseret-seret lengan Yunho yang menariknya kuat. Mimik wajah Jaejoong menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan serta takut. 'kenapa Yunnie datang langsung marah?' pertanyaan itu terus terbayang-bayang dibenak Jaejoong. Rasa senang atas kehadiran pacarnya seolah tenggelam karena itu.

Yunho terus menyeret kasar Jaejoong, rasa amarah melingkupinya. Dijatuhkannya tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar disalah satu pohon besar. Tempat itu sepi, Yunho rasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Jaejoong.

"Ugh Yunnie," Jaejoong merintih, punggungnya serasa kebas karena terbentur pohon dengan keras. Matanya mulai menyiratkan luka, Jaejoong benci diperlakukan kasar dan ia merasa tidak membuat kesalahan pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat sirat mata itu hanya menatap tajam, tak ada penyesalan dalam hatinya.

"Jaejoong, apa maksud semua ini?" desisan marah itu membuat Jaejoong semakin kebingungan, apa salahnya?

"Yunnieee apa mak—"

"Jaejoong berhenti bermulut manis! Katakan!"

Duag!

Jaeejoong memejamkan mata saat kepalan tangan kokoh itu meluncur dengan sangat keras membentur batang pohon disampingnya. Yunho memang sangat kasar, dan Jaejoong bukan orang yang tahan akan kekerasan. Bukankah dari awal ia selalu menjauhi membuat emosi Yunho meledak-meledak? Tapi kenapa sekarang Yunho emosi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahya keras, pipinya mulai dialiri airmata dari matanya. Rasanya sangat perih, apalagi Yunho terus memanggilnya dengan formal.

"Yun-yunnie ingin putus?" lirihan itu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong tanpa tertahan. Bukankah tidak ada alasan lain Yunho berlaku kasar padanya selain rasa bosan? Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan alasan itu sangat melukai hati Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin dilanda amarah mendengar lirihan Jaejoong, ia seolah bisa mendengar hatinya yang retak karena itu. "Jadi kau mengancamku Jaejoong? Ck baiklah kita putus! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Apa sekarang kau merasa senang karena tak perlu menjelaskan semuanya?" ucapan sinis dan retoris itu sangat menohok hati Jaejoong. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya, apa yang harus dijelaskan? Jaejoong tak tau salahnya dimana! Jadi apa yang harus dijelaskan?

(PS: lirihan Jaejoong kalau ditelaah dalam posisi Yunho akan memiliki 2 makna, alias ambigu)

Yunho segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi, amarahnya membuatnya sulit berpikir. Yunho rasa ia harus menenangkan diri dulu untuk memutuskan langkah selanjutnya. Bagi Yunho, putus atau tidaknya ia dengan Jaejoong tidak akan mengubah apapun, karena pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Isakan Jaejoong memang cukup mencubit hatinya.

"Yun—nie hiks ugh gajima..." lirihan itu terus keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho semakin menjauh darinya, isakannya mulai mengeras, dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal ditambah pusing dikepalanya mulai kembali menyerang.

"Hiks ugh hiks Yun—nie ses—sak ugh," Jaejoong mulai kesulitan bernafas. Belah bibr cherrynya terbuka untuk mengais udara yang terasa sangat sulit dihirupnya. Tangannya mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak. Pandangan Jaejoong mulai berkunang-kunang hingga ia memejamkan mata dan tak merasakan apapun

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dibelakangnya. Ada rasa takut yang menyeruak dihatinya. Segera ia berbalik, dan mata musang itu terpaku melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak diam ditanah. Dengan tubuh bergetar penuh antisipasi Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie kau kenapa?" Yunho bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang serak dan bergetar. Dengan tubuh yang berjongkok, didekatkannya kepala ke dada Jaejoong. Dan mata Yunho harus melotot kaget karena detak jantung Jaejoong yang sangat pelan hingga sulit didengar.

"Jaejoongie..." dengan segera diangkatnya tubuh Jaejoong. Langkah yang berlari berbalap dengan waktu ditempuh Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong ke klinik terdekat.

Oo0oO

Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir hatinya karena keadaan Jaejoong yang mulai stabil. Detak jantungnya sudah normal dan ia bisa melihat dada jaejoong yang naik turun menghembuskan nafas normal tanpa kesulitan lagi, walau rasa khawatir masih tersisa dibenaknya melihat selang oksigen terpasang dimulut Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, melihat dokter paruh baya yang menangani Jaejoong.

"Ne, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Bukankah sudah saya bilang untuk menghindari tekanan batin pada Jaejoong-ssi? Kehamilan namja sangat mustahil. Namun keajaiban pada kasus Jaejoong-ssi ini. Tapi walau keajaiban, kehamilan ini sangat memberatkan kesehatan Jaejoong-ssi bahkan psikisnya, saya sudah menyarankan menggugurkan, namun anda menolak. Segala konsekuensi harus anda terima, dan hari ini salah satu resiko itu membuat Anda hampir kehilangannya jika terlambat sedikit saja. maka dari itu saya mohon Yunho-ssi, seperti yang waktu itu saya katakan saat pertama kali anda membawa Jaejoong kemari, tolong jangan membuat Jaejoong mengalami rasa kaget ataupun ketakutan yang membuat Jantungnya berkontraksi dengan sangat kencang karena tubuh Jaejoong-ssi tidak akan kuat menahannya. Jaejoong-ssi bahkan tidak memiliki rahim sehingga kehamilan ini sangat rapuh dibanding yeoja yang hamil dengan kondisi rahim bermasalah." Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter. Pandangannya kembali beralih menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Dokter yang melihat tanggapan Yunho hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Yunho-ssi. Dan tolong masalah administrasi segera diselesaikan jika ingin membawa pasien pulang." Dokter itupun segera pergi setelah melihat anggukkan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, melihat keadaan Jaejoong membuatnya termenung. Wajahnya tetap kaku dan datar namun kernyitan dikeningnya menunjukkan kegundahannya.

"Mian Jongie," dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi.

Tanpa Yunho sadari ketika ia berbalik pergi, airmata menuruni pipi pucat Jaejoong dan mata doe itu perlahan terbuka dari keterpejamannya. Bibir pink pucat itu tersenyum miris dibalik selang oksigen.

"Rasanya hatiku butuh banyak plester luka." Lirihnya disela nafasnya yang kembali tersenggal-senggal. Tangannya yang tak terhubung dengan jarum infuspun terangkat ke arah perutnya yang tak datar.

"Hamil anak Yunnie? Tapi sekarang kami sudah putus dan..." ucapan miris itupun terpotong dengan Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata lelah. Banyak hal yang mengganjal pikirannya dan seolah semuanya semakin rumit dengan tahu kehamilannya ini.

Oo0oO

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho semakin merenggang. Jaejoong lebih memilih mendekam di perpustakaan seperti kebiasaannya sebelum berpacaran dengan Yunho. Kebiasaan berkumpul dikantin untuk mendengarkan gosippun sudah tak dilakukannya. Jaejoong yang introveret dan menutup diri seolah kembali lagi. Penampilan untuk mewakili kampus dalam acara musik yang biasanya diikutinya bahkan ditolaknya dengan halus dengan dalih memberi kesempatan yang lain. Namun ada yang tidak berubah, yaitu mengobrol dengan Dongwook. Jaejoong sangat nyaman bersama lelaki itu, pembawaannya lama-lama mengingatkannya pada appanya yang sudah samar-samar diingatnya. Bahkan perhatian dan lemah lembut Dongwook seperti noonanya yang sangat dirindukannya. Jaejoong seperti melihat perpaduan appa dan noonanya dalam diri Dongwook.

Suatu hari di musim semi yang akan berakhir, Jaejoong melangkah pelan disepanjang lorong. Namun langkahnya segera berhenti melihat Yunho yang melangkah tegas kearahnya. Jaejoong segera berbalik dan berlari pergi, langkahnya dengan cepatnya ke pinggir jalan. Dengan tergesa-gesa namun berhati-hati ia berlari disepanjang trotoar jalan. Jaejoong bisa merasakan Yunho tetap mengejarnya, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan mantannya itu.

Pelarian itu terus berlanjut hingga ia melihat lelaki bermata sipit yang duduk disalah satu bangku taman kecil, kedua tangannya menggenggam dua cup eskrim. Segera Jaejoong menghampiri sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya Dongwook itu, lalu dipeluknya lelaki itu erat membuat es krim ditangannya jatuh ketanah. Jaejoong mungkin tak menyadari jika mata musang dibalik punggungnya menatap marah dan terluka sedangkan mata sipit yang dipeluknya melotot kaget dan ketakutan apalagi melihat beberapa meter darinya, mata bambi sosok berseragam senior high menatap nyalang dan tidak terima.

"Yakkkkkk apa yang kau lakukan." Teriakkan memekakan telinga dan langkah terburu-buru pun terdengar, berikutnya Jaejoong merasa ditarik lalu terduduk dibangku dan sosok yang tadi dipelukannya beranjak dengan mata yang terpejam dan meringis ngeri. Mata doenya mengerjap bingung ketika melihat namja berseragam senior high melotot garang dengan mata bambinya kearahnya.

"Namja ini itu pacar Changmin. Jadi jangan peluk huh!" dengusan kekanakkan itu membuat kening Jaejoong mengernyit sedangkan Yunho yang tidak jauh dari mereka menyeringai tajam.

Dongwook yang melihat kemarahan Changmin hanya meringis apalagi lengannya dicengkram erat pacar belianya itu. Dengan pengertian diusapnya tangan Changmin. Punya pacar beremosi belum stabil harus sabar, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Se7en, eskrim minnie jatuh. Ayo beli! Dan gantinya harus ganda!"Dongwook hanya mengangguk, dan lewat matanya meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret pacarnya, mereka berduapun melangkah pergi. Saat dirasa sudah jauh, ditatapnya pacarnya itu dalam.

"Minnie apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya tugasnya belum selesai?" Changmin tetap diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja, minnie tidak peduli dengan rencana eomma. Kamu itu milik minnie! Tidak boleh dekat-dekat namja cantik itu lagi!" Dongwook kembali meringis mendengar pengakuan Changmin.

"Tapi Changminnie, aku benar-benar cinta minnie jadi rasanya..."

"Ish iya, minnie percaya jadi jangan bahas itu lagi! Biarin eomma sendiri yang gak percaya, akukan udah percaya." Mendengar pengakuan Changmin, Dongwook menjadi sumringah dan menggenggam tangan pacarnya.

'ne, aku mencintai Changmin walaupun aku tidak tahu kami akan bersatu atau tidak. Apalagi Changmin yang masih remaja dan dalam masa keingintahuan. Semua tetap ditangan Changmin saat ia beranjak dewasa, dan pilihannya dimasa depan akan ku terima dengan lapang dada.' – Dongwook

Oo0oO

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah ketika mata musang itu terus menghujam kearahnya. saat langkah pemilik mata musang itu mulai mendekatinya, Jaejoong semakin bergerak tak tenang. Dan sebelum lengan kokoh itu memeluknya, ia merasa tertarik berdiri lalu jatuh kepelukkan sosok kekar yang tidak dikenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Jaejoongku!" Jaejoong bia merasakan tubuhnya diserang tremor senang ketika mendengar kalimat pendeklarasian Yunho hingga reflek ia ingin meloncat ke pelukan Yunho jika saja lengan sosok asing tidak menahan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Jaejoongmu? Jangan bercanda," sosok asing memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka berdua. Membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah berahang tegas itu menatapnya dalam.

"Aku Kazuki Kitamura, dan aku calon suamimu. Benarkan Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong bengong sendiri mendengar penuturan orang asing yang mengaku bernama Kazuki sedangkan Yunho menggertakkan giginya marah.

end, eh salah! Maksud Aishi tbc xD

Haloha! Pasti pada gak nyangka Because You're Mine secepet ini alurnya. Satu chapter langsung melibatkan 5 namja hahaha xD abisnya banyakan pair lain jdi aishi cepetin, gak sreg oy :v dan chapter enam besok adalah finalnya :D bakalan Aishi buat alur lambat dan tentunya penuh yunjae moments. Tunggu, maksimal semnggu aishi update finalnya. hehe udah tahap pengerjaan kok!

Well, buat cerita di situs ini berikutnya Aishi punya 2 pilihan buat my Readers :D silahkan pilih, tapi salah satu aja okey! Karena Aishi bukan author yang bisa nulis 2 cerita sekaligus hehe. Oke ini Summarynya, CEKIDOT!

**Player Bang!**

**Genre : Romance, and Little humor**

**Summary : He's a Player Bang! Yang akan menakhlukkan siapapun yang membuat para Queensnya terluka. Apa kalian salah satu Queens yang terluka itu? Jika iya, Ayo kumpulkan para Queens lainnya! Tentukan hukumannya Dan player Bang akan siap beraksi! With simple steps and Bang! Para Quenns hanya perlu duduk dan melihat karma mereka belaku pada sang tersangka! It's so Fun guys! Siap melihat kegilaannya? Check it di otak author kalau mau baca sekarang -_- Yaoi . Yunjae**

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari lagu solo Yunho, Bang! Tapi beda ceritanya dari lirik lgu itu :p Aishi pake pandangan Aishi pas denger lagunya heehehe

**Another Disaire**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Fantasy, And Romance.**

**Summary : Menjadi yang tersalahkan, apa yang harus membuatku bahagia? Bertahan tanpa pertahanan. Berperang tanpa perlindungan dan senjata. Aku yang malang, tak terharapkan dan hidup di kehangatan neraka. Tetapi Aku benar-benar melihatnya! ketika Air hampir menelanku dalam kegelapan abadi dan telah mengutusku dalam dunia yang asing. Aku Melihatnya yang berparas beku. Teduh namun menyesakkan. Hitam namun menggetaran. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dibalik kehampaan berkamuflase adictive yang menyeretku dalam banyak misteri. Check it di buku catatan author kalau mau baca sekarang -_- Yaoi . Yunjae .**

Ini bukan cerita Vamfic, ini bener-bener cerita horror berfantasy dengan setting berbeda jaman*bocoran xD Aishi udah punya ceritanya di buku catatan karena ceritanya memang rada erotic, jadi aishi kagak pernah publikasikan cerita ini. Apa kalian tahu orang haus dahaga rasa dicintai? Orang yang jadi 'aku' bener-bener aishi buat kaya hewan buas penuh hasrat hahaha xD dan ini bener-bener cerita bidang aishi, karena aishi aslinya kurang jago cerita menyenangkan bergenre humor hehe

Semua cerita diatas Aishi buat T-T+ tapi kalopun Aishi khilaf dan udah menjurus ke M, aishi anggap itu tetep T+ haha*ngeyel. Dan jangan bilang yang mana aja boleh, karena itu aishi anggap gak Voting :p

Ayo ayo dipilih, Aishi bener-bener mau voting nih! Untuk batas waktu, tergantung mood aishi kapan mau nulisnya :P dan semoga kalian gak kecewa, karena Aishi bakal ngepost dengan waktu yang gak ditentukkan. Jadi mungkin bisa berbulan-bulan baru ngepost salah satu cerita ini. Aishi juga minta maaf karena BYM chap ini ngepostnya ngaret banget. Maklumi ya? Kemaren laptop Aishi ngehang yang berhasil buat mood aishi hancur dan akhirnya ngebanting hp, jadi almarhum deh hp aishi ntu -.- haha bercanda, hp aishi baik-baik aja kok! Tahan banting gituloh, laptop juga udah bener :p dan sekarang Aishi dipusingin belum ke dokter gara2 mood jelek dan si pengantar yang sibuk T,T

kalian yang masih sehat, jaga kesehatan ne. Jangan berpenyakitan kaya aishi huhu T,,T dan tolong di BYM, Changmin berumur 15 tahun dengan lingkungan dan keturunan keluarga berbeda, jadi jangan bayangin Changmin berumur 26 tahun dengan kejutan bentuk tubuhnya di T1STORY xD Well bagi Aishi cowok yah wajar bisa berotot gede, yang penting niat dan tahan cobaannya aja sih :p tapi tentu, abang imin, kau semakin ganteng, aku padamuuuuuuu 3 hahaha

oh iya ,inget always keep the faith okey! Dan juga ayo balas-balas review kemaren hehehe :p kalo ada yang ilang namanya kaya kemaren, aku minta maaf. Ffn emang kadang sesuatu banget -.-, kalo ada yang ketinggalan, jgn sungkan pm ne.

Azahra88—udah keliatan belom yang dibicarakan minie sama mrs jung? :D

Ai Rin Lee—hahaha pantes waktu keluar kota aku lihat banyak anak sekolah lain ataupun universitas lain. Aduh, kalo aku adik kelasmu, asik juga ngebayangin ngeship bareng di dunya xD errr tapi yakin nih aku masih SMA? :p yup, misteri udah banyak yang diungkap. Ah tapi mereka dichap ini putus? Dx

Mami Fate Kamikaze—aishi lupa ngungkap masalah kakaknya Jae oh nooooo*tepokjidat ya kita lihat aja sampe kapan yunho bisa bertahan :D ini kelanjutannya~ yup, semangat! Fighting! Fighto~*err entah bener kagak tulisanny

JonginDO—errr masih inget gak nih, lama bnget aishi updatenya T.T oke, ini kelanjutannya~ aish Aishi kena panah lopelopenya hahaha

Dheaniyuu—ne aku setuju~ udah terungkap belum rencana Mrs. Jung? :D

GOMCHI46—kacih cium ke umma appa aja, pasti mereka lngsung semangat xD ugh makasih~ aishi pasti tetep Hwaiting! Still Fighting! Dan selalu semangat! {}

Zehera Iona— ne~ aduh aishi bingung mau jawabnya xD, keungkap belum diChap ini? Menurut zehera-chan aishi harus gmana kalo chap 6 adalah finalnya? Yang jelas sih, aishi buat fic ini dengan masalah yang aishi anggap ringan, jd masalah hati yang kompleks kita lihat aja di chap depan akhirnya gmana :D masalah kehamilan Jaemma, err Aishi gak tahu Dx tanya aja gpp kok~ aishi seneng kok kalau reader aishi kepo sama alurnya :D walaupun mungkin aishi gak bisa jawab secara jelas, tapi aishi ambil garis tengahnya kok :D*ih aishi kok banyak kok kok nya sih

Alby—ne, Aishi tetep semangat kok :D mianhae buat kemaren, nama kmu ilang dan Aishi gak tahu kenapa. Ternyata juga aishi gak bisa edit waktu ol di my leppy : (

Vic89—haha yup, lagu lawas :D ah aishi jadi flashback haha

Min—yup, baca aja. Aishi malah seneng kalo kmu tertarik dan nungguin fiction aishi yang ya gitu deh ini xD sekarang giliran aishi yang nunggu reviewnya berarti~

Metacho137—ini udah lanjut~ ugh ne, jgn bakar aishi krn minnie sangat (...) T.T

Guest(1)—iya, fighting! We always together :D

Guest(2)—yup, misteri keluarga jung terungkap~

Yanie—jangan sweatdrop karena aishi lupa sama kakaknya jae T.T*mewek ugh di chap ini jae ummaa udah tau kok~ emm aishi gak tahu jae aku buat sakit hati ato gak, tapi yang jelas aishi gak akan buat angst kok. Kan bukan genrenya hehehe

Boojaebear2601—hihi udah kejawab belum kapan jae sadarnya? Masalah Youngwoonie, akan ke jawab chapter depan. Bersabarlah maksimal seminggu lagi~ yup, keluarga jung emang sengaja aishi buat rumit dimengerti makanya mereka bisa menghasilkan keturunan kaya yunho dan changmin dengan karakter yg sangat berbeda. Yunjae moments? Chap depan bakal full mendominasi~ :D

Cloudyryeorez—kalo tahu jarak umur jae sama noonanya, pasti ketahuan jarak umur yunjae :D hihi apa pertanyaannya udah ke jawab di chap ini? Ugh iya, kasihan imin :C abang imin bersabarlah huhu~ yup, ini udah lanjut~ fighting !

Shinjiwoo920202—yup, jae gak tau hehe aduh, masalah Youngie dichap depan ne, aishi lupa nyelipin di chap ini T.T haha bapaknya yunho serem2 tp setia boo~ ini udah lanjut~

Aiska jung—hihi kemaren juga aishi kurang puas, mungkin juga karena itu, tapi entahlah~ karena alur itu perlu jdi ya aishi biarin deh dan nekat post seperti di Author note :D but in this chap, aishi rasa udah normal~

Guest(3)—yup, ini udahh aishi lanjut :D hehe jaejoong gituloh~

Fiuhhh~ selesai, balas review tenyata gak kalah lamanya dari pas Aishi nulis ceritnya xD gomawo buat reviewnya~ Follownya~ Favoritnya~ aishi tunggu review kalian untuk chap ini sekaligus votingnya :DD

Salam

Aishi Jung


	7. Chapter 6

**Because You're Mine**

**Author : Aishi Jung**

**Cast : Yunjae and others**

**Genre : Romance, little humor, Yaoi, Mpreg**

**Rate : T, tambah tanda + juga boleh kalo lg kumat :P**

**Disclam : I don't own about the cast.**

**Sebenarnya siapa yang tak tahu segalanya? You or me? Final update!**

Mrs. Jung tahu, ada yang salah dengan anaknya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, anaknya—Yunho yang hampir menuruni semua sifat suaminya itu selalu terlihat tak tenang dan banyak terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Konsentrasi anaknya yang tinggi seolah goyah hingga banyak kerjaan kantor yang di bawanya ke rumah. Dan puncaknya pada hari ini, ia melihat anaknya itu membanting ponsel tidak tenang dan berlari pergi tanpa pamit yang membuahkan seringai misterius diwajah awet mudanya. Ia seorang ibu, dan ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik semua anaknya walau orang luar mungkin lebih berkesan jika ia lebih pilih kasih ke sang bungsu. Dengan penuh rencana, ditekannya tombol-tombol di ponselnya dan dihubunginya seseorang.

"..."

"Ini aku, kau sudah sampai Seoulkan? Cepat aktifkan GPRS dan awasi pergerakan anakku."

"..."

"Jika plan A gagal, kau tahu yang harus dilakukankan? Aku mengandalkanmu Kitamura-san."

"..."

Setelah mendengar kepastian dari seberang telpon, dimatikan sambungan panggilan dan senyum lebar lekas hadir diparasnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan salah satu asistenku sayang?" suara berat itu membuat Mrs. Jung membalikan badan dan menunjukan senyum lebarnya pada sosok tegap sang suami.

"Tentu saja hal yang menyenangkan Tokie-chan. Apa kau marah?" Mr. Jung hanya diam dan memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya lembut. Mendapati tanggapan diam suaminya, Mrs. Jung semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Tokie-chan apa kau akan marah jika aku melukai anak kita?" ucapan istrinya membuat Mr. Jung melepaskan pelukkan, ditatapnya dalam mata musang sang istri yang memancarkan kilatan obsesi yang sangat familiar baginya. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Mrs. Jung tentulah membuat Mr. Jung mengenal luar dalam tingkah sang isteri.

"Asal itu tidak melukaimu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau ibu mereka sayang," Mrs. Jung tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban lelaki dihadapannya. Mata yang diturunkan ke anak pertamanya semakin berkilat-kilat. Suaminya~ inilah salah satu hal yang membuatnya sangat mencintai lelaki kaku itu. Selalu percaya padanya. Percaya, jika semua yang dilakukannya adalah hal terbaik.

"Hahaha kau menyebalkan sekali Tokie-chan, kau seperti bukan ayahnya saja." Mr. Jung hanya menanggapi dengan memainkan surai panjang istrinya, tak peduli pada tanggapan sang istri.

"Ah kau free hari inikan sayang? Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan!" pekikan manja Mrs. Jung pun mengudara ketika melihat suaminya memakai baju tanpa keformalan sedikitpun membuat Mr. Jung menanggapi dengan dengusan pelannya.

"Untuk apa bermain rumah-rumahan lagi? Sekarang Kita sudah menikah dan punya rumah, bahkan punya anak."

"Jang Ahjushiii!" dengan cueknya Mrs. Jung mengabaikan Mr. Jung dan memanggil tukang kebunnya yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Iya nyonya?"

"Jang ahjushi, kau jadi aboejinnya ne? Tokie-chan akan jadi istrinya dan aku jadi suaminya. Kita main rumah-rumahan yeeey!"

"Ne..." sang tukang kebun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti tingkah majikannya yang kekanakkan, tidak ada hak untuk menolak. Sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya bungkam, tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan isterinya. Bagi Mr. Jung tidak masalah apapun hal yang diperbuat melewati batas kenormalan Mrs. Jung, asal isterinya terus bersamanya, tidak melawan kewenangannya, dan melukai diri sendiri. Walaupun isterinya mendekati sakit jiwapun, Mr. Jung akan tetap disisinya.

**Karena cinta mereka memang tidak sempurna, baik yang terlihat ataupun kenyataannya.**

Oo0oO

"Beraninya kau!" teriakan penuh murka itu menyentak Jaejoong hingga tubuhnya gemetaran. Tanpa melihat ke belakang Jaejoong bisa menerka jika Yunho sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa orang dihadapannya ini? Kenapa mengaku calon suaminya?ah semua yang terjadi membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ayo Jaejoong-ah kita pulang, Eomma Kim mengkhawatirkanmu." Mata doe Jaejoong hanya mengedip polos tak mengerti, dan Kitamura yang melihat kelucuan namja cantik itu hanya tertawa dengan suara beratnya dengan mata yang memberi lirikan menantang pada tubuh besar dibelakang Jaejoong. Dengan enteng digendongnya Jaejong bridal style dan berbalik melangkah pergi, menghiraukan pekikan Jaejoong yang kaget bukan kepalang.

Yunho yang melihat semua itu menampilkan wajah yang mengeras sebelum senyum sinis menghiasi parasnya.

"Apa kau tetap mau menikahinya Kitamura-ssi, jika aku bilang Jaejoong hamil anakku?" ucapan penuh nada sinis itu sukses membuat langkah Kitamura berhenti. Mata sipit namun tajam miliknya, menatap Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berbicara seperti itu? Pertanyaan itu terus menyeruak dibatin Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, bukankah kalian sudah putus? Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, jadi tak masalah menganggap Janin diperut Jaejoong-ah itu anakku." Jawaban yang dengan ringan terlontar dari Kitamura cukup membuat Yunho diterpa ketidak percayaan. Sedangkan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan Kitamura menanggapi keterpanaan itu dengan dengusan kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah mobil. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku ditempat. Namun malang, Kitamura tak melihat seringai penuh ambisi mulai terbentuk dibibir hati itu dengan pancaran mata yang melayangkan obsesi.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melepaskan Jaejoong dari jeratanku, brengsek?"

Oo0oO

Selama diperjalan, tak ada suara selain deru mesin didalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Suasana yang beku membuat Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman, diliriknya Kitamura di kursi kemudi. Sosoknya sangat berbeda dari yang tadi, wajahnya yang penuh percaya diri hilang digantikan wajah pucat penuh antisipasi yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Wajah berahang tegas itu bahkan mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Kening Jaejoong semakin mengernyit ketika melihat tangan pengemudi yang juga gemetaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kitamura-ssi?"

"Ne, saya baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ssi," Jawaban yang formal membuat kening Jaejoong semakin mengernyit dalam.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa?" mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang membalas formal, Kitamura melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Setelah tiba di kediaman anda, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya Jaejoong-ssi. Jadi saya harap anda tetap tenang."

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang jika keadaan anda gemetar seperti ini Kitamura-ssi?"

"Ah saya hanya merasa takut Jaejoong-ssi, untuk jelasnya saya akan menyampaikannya di kediaman anda."Jaejoong langsung bungkam, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela merasa bertanya lagi tak ada gunanya.

Sisa perjalanan yang tidak memakan waktu lama dihabiskan dalam keeningan. Ketika sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim, dengan tangkas Kitamura segera berlari dan membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong. Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong untuk melangkah cepat memasuki kediaman.

"Jaejoong-ssi kita harus cepat, tuan muda jung pasti akan segera kemari." Jaejoong hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa. Dengan langkah bergegas mereka memasuki kediaman Kim dan disambut keterkejutan Mrs. Kim.

"Anyeohaseyo Mrs. Kim." Kitamura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membungkuk hormat dihadapan Mrs. Kim yang membalas mengangguk. Dengan kebingungan sangat kentara, dipersilakan tamunya itu untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu, sedangkan Jaejoong duduk disampingnya.

"Nugu?"

"Perkenalkan saya Kazuki Kitamura, Asisten Mr. Jung untuk perusahaan jepang. Kedatangan saya, untuk menjalankan rencana Mrs. Jung seperti janjinya pada anda. Mohon kerjasama anda dalam hal ini."

"Janji apa eomma?" Mrs. Kim mengangguk lalu terdiam, setelah beberapa menit terlewati dalam hening, ditatapnya intens Jaejoong yang dilanda kebingungan.

"Apa Joongie sudah tahu kalo Joongie hamil?"

"eo—eoma tahu?"

"Tentu eomma tahu Jongie, apa Jongie baru mengetahui jika hamil?" anggukan Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum miris, wajahnya kian menyendu.

" Ah walau eomma tidak menyangka anak eomma yang seorang namja akan hamil yang tidak menampik eomma kecewa pada hal itu. Tapi yang membuat hati eomma sakit bukan itu. Eomma tidak kaget dengan namja yang bisa hamil, karena memang keturunan Kim punya riwayat keturunan male pregnant ."

"Yang membuat eooma sakit, kenapa appa aegya Jongie tidak mau bertanggungjawab? Kenapa harus Jung Yunho Jongie?"

"Eomma hiks, apa maksud eomma? Yunnie pasti mau bertanggungjawab. Inikan anak Yunie eomma!" Mrs. Kim menghela nafas melihat anaknya yang mulai menangis.

"Jongie ingat dengan Yuno oppa tunangannya Youngie noona?" mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma, Jaejoong mengangguk disela isakan kecilnya.

"Itu Jung Yunho chagi." Jajoong membekap mulutnya tak percaya, airmata kian menuruni pipinya. Kenyatan yang tak disangka-sangka membuat isakannya kian keras dan nafasnya mulai tersenggal. Dengan lembut Mrs. Kim membelai kepala putranya, mata sipitnya juga mulai basah.

"Tenanglah, dan bernafaslah dengan perlahan. Jongie masuklah ke kamar, eomma akan mengatasi Yunho dan membuatnya seperti keinginan eomma. Orang hamil tidak boleh banyak berpikir, jadi Jongie istirahat okey?"

"Eomma, apa jongie membuatmu sangat kecewa?" lirihan Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum, dipeluknya anaknya lembut.

"Semua sudah terjadi, bagiku yang sudah tua ini. Melihat Jongie bahagia adalah yang terpenting." Jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, isakan lirih masih keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terpejam meresapi kehangatan eommanya sebelum dilepaskan pelukan itu dan dengan pelan melangkah menaiki tangga. Mrs. Kim mungkin tak menyadari, dibalik punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, airmata terus menuruni mata doenya. Membuat tetesan airmata itu jatuh di setiap undakan anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Mrs. Kim mengalihkan pandangannya ke eksitensi lain. Ditatapnya tajam Kitamura yang menunduk dan terlihat gelisah.

"Jadi apa rencana Sooie?"

"Jujur nyonya, melakukan tugas ini sangat berisiko bagi saya jika tidak terselesaikan sesuai rencana. Apalagi saya belum mengetahui tuan muda Jung memiliki kegilaan dalam menghadapi ambisi seperti Mrs. Jung atau tidak. Namun Menurut Mrs. Jung, Tuan muda adalah orang yang ceroboh dan mudah dipengaruhi ketika emosi oleh karena itu, tidak lama lagi Tuan muda akan tiba disini. Dan Rencana akan dimulai pada saat itu juga." Kitamura menanggapi dengan senyum gugup yang tidak ditutupi membuat Mrs. Kim menatap iba sosok rupawan yang terlihat seperti terlilit utang oleh renternir kejam itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Anda cukup menekan Tuan muda hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir Nyonya. Saya harap anda berhasil, karena hidup tenang saya dipertaruhkan disini."

Brakk!

Mrs. Kim mengelus dada kaget mendengar keributan dipintu masuk, sedangkan Kitamura menghela nafas gugup. Tak disangka orang yang dibicarakan telah tiba dan tepat seperti prediksi Mrs. Jung. Mata sipit Mrs. Kim terus menatap lorong hingga bunyi langkah keras penuh amarah menggema di ruangan luas itu membuat Mrs. Kim merasakan aura berat yang sangat terasa diudara. Tanpa Mrs. Kim sadari, Kitamura mengambil ponsel, dan mengotak-atik miliknya itu lalu diletakannya diatas meja.

"Apa maksudnya ini ahjumma?" Mrs. Kim mengernyit tidak suka melihat ketidaksopanan Yunho, namun senyum kecil segera hadir diparasnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada maksud lain selain membahagiakan Jaejoong Yunho-ah."

"Ahjumma jangan bercanda! Jaejoong milikku dan aku membahagiakannya!" desisan yang penuh tekanan disana-sini itu membuat Mrs. Kim mengeluarkan ekspresi sinisnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan ke orang lain.

"Bercanda kau bilang? Kau yang bercanda Yunho-ah! KAU TIDAK MEMBAHAGIAKAN JONGIEKU!" teriakan itu membuat Kitamura tersentak dan menggenggam tangan Mrs. Kim menenangkannya.

"Kau sebaiknya pergi dengan keegoisanmu Yunho-ah! Pergi! Aku sangat kecewa padamu!"

"Ahjumma, jangan membuatku bertindak kasar! Jaejoong tidak mungkin bahagia selain bersamaku!"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu percaya diri Yunho-ah? Jaejoong tidak mungkin bahagia bersama orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab sepertimu, membiarkan Jaejoongku hamil tanpa diketahuinya hingga 4 bulan dan berniat membiarkannya menanggung sendiri kehamilannya. Kau memang benar-benar berniat membuat Jongieku terluka oleh masyarakat karena statusnya sebagai male pregnant. Atau kau malu karena jongieku namja yang bisa hamil hingga terus mengulur waktu hah?" nada sinis itu sama sekali tak membuat Yunho gentar, ia tetap berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"Ahjumma terlalu berlebihan, aku pasti bertanggungjawab nanti. Kedatanganku disini untuk menegaskan jika Jaejoong milikku! Jadi jangan ahjumma berani mencoba memisahkan kami! Aku pergi!" Kitamura menggigit bibir gugup melihat Yunho berbalik pergi, 'oh tidak, masa depanku!' jeritnya pilu dalam hati ketika Yunho mulai menghilang ditelan lorong panjang jalan menuju pintu utama.

"Silahkan kau mengancamku sesukamu Yunho-ah. Aku sudah tua, matipun tak masalah. Yang pasti kau akan melihat Jaejoong membencimu setelah itu. Dan ucapkan selamat untuk Kitamura, karena besok aku akan menikahkannya dengan Jaejoong. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Karena Jaejoong akan lebih cepat melupakanmu." Ucapan Mrs. Jung sukses membuat langkah Yunho berhenti dan berbalik menatap tajam Mrs. Kim

"Ahjumma! Jangan berani—"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli pada namja tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu,"

"Ahjumma..."

"Kau bisa memukulku Yunho-ah, dan kupastikan tak ada cinta lagi dimata Jaejoong untukmu."

"Ahjumma..."

"Pergilah Yunho-ah, aku akan mengundangmu dipernikahan Jaejoong nanti."

"Ahjumma..."

"Per—"

"Kenapa Ahjumma sangat memaksa kehendak padaku..." lirihan dengan kepala tertunduk itupun akhirnya membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum lembut. Jung Yunho itu sangat keras kepala dan memang memiliki pendirian yang sangat kuat.

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ahjum—"

"Aish berhentilah memanggilku! Kemari kau napeun namja, aku ingin berbicara serius padamu!" Yunho dengan kepala yang tertunduk pun berjalan hingga berada dihadapan Mrs. Kim. Lalu segera ditarik tubuh beruang itu hingga duduk disamping Mrs. Kim dengan tarikan kuat tangan kurusnya.

"Napeun namja, beraninya kau berteriak dan mengancamku!" desis Mrs. Kim dan menjewer telinga kanan Yunho keras hingga si punya telinga meringis sakit. Mata sipit Mrs. Kim segera membentuk lengkung sabit bahagia ketika mendengar ringisan itu. Tatapan bahagianya pun terarah ke Kitamura yang tersenyum syukur karena masih ada kesempatan untuk hidup tenangnya.

"Kitamura-ssi pergilah. Untuk selanjutnya serahkan semuanya padaku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kitamura mengernyit ingin menolak, namun tatapan meyakinkan Mrs. Kim membuatnya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar interaksi Kitamura dan Mrs. Kim mulai curiga namun segera pemikiran itu kandas saat Mrs. Kim semakin menjewernya keras.

Menghela nafas mungkin tidak cukup menenangkan gejolak hati Mrs. Kim. Oleh karenanya diambilnya cawan yang memang selalu tersedia di meja kecil disamping kursi ruang tamu. Dituangkannya air ke dalam dua gelas cangkir porselen dan diserahkan salah satunya ke Yunho.

"Minumlah Yunho-ah, tenangkan emosimu yang meledak-ledak." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan meminumnya pelan. Mrs. Kim bisa melihat mata musang itu sarat rasa takut kehilangan dan rasa menyesal, membuatnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anak muda disampingnya.

"Jadi... jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin menikahi Jongie secepatnya?" dengan lembut Mrs. Kim menggumamkan pertanyaannya membuat Yunho menoleh dengan sorot yang tak terjelaskan lalu kembali menunduk. Nafasnya yang memburu mulai kembali normal.

"Hey, jawablah. Aku menunggu Yunho-ah. Kau tahu, setelah pertemuan kita di cafe aku menyadari kau berbeda dengan si menyebalkan Tokinawa itu. Jadi mau berbagi cerita agar aku mengerti?" Mrs. Kim kembali bergumam lembut. Suaranya yang lirih menetramkan dan memadamkan api amarah yang meleburkan logika Yunho.

"Mianhae ahjumma, aku... hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong secepatnya jatuh ke keposesifanku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin sebaiknya aku memberi banyak waktu Jaejoong untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, tidak terjatuh masa depannya seperti ibuku. Apa aku salah?" Mrs. Kim sejenak terpaku oleh jawaban Yunho, ia bisa merasakan kemantapan disetiap kata yang terlontar dari pemuda yang terus menunduk itu.

"Mungkin ahjumma tidak tahu, pertama kali aku mengetahui Jongie hamil akupun ikut syok. Apalagi dengan kerentanan kehamilan namja yang Hanya karena stress dan tekanan batin yang berat walau hanya dalam waktu relatif singkat dapat membuatnya keguguran. Dan Sekarang, aku merasa tertekan ahjumma. Sudah 2 kali aku hampir kehilangan Jongie karena perbuatanku. Pernah aku ingin melepaskan Jongie, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa melepaskannya."

"Ahjumma, tolong jangan berpikir aku tak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoongie. Aku memikirkannya hingga rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku ingin menggugurkan kandungannya diam-diam tapi aku takut dia membenciku. Aku ingin mengatakan dari awal jika dia hamil, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Aku takut mengetahui keanehan pada tubuh namjanya, ia akan tertekan dan akhirnya dua sosok yang kupertahankan itu menghilang dari hidupku. Ahjumma..." penjelasan itu terus keluar dari sela bibirnya yang bergetar. Wajahnya tetap menunduk hingga orang tak akan tahu ekspresi apa yang terpasang diwajah tampan itu.

Mrs. Kim terus mendengarkan dengan baik, senyum teduh menghiasi wajahnya mendengar kejujuran itu. Diusapnya rambut Yunho pelan.

"Jika Tokinawa dengan pemikiran jangka pendeknya, maka pemikiranmu dalam porsi yang terlalu panjang dan ke depan Yunho-ah. Kau terus berpikir kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan buruk padamu dan orang lain. Yunho-ah, Jaejoong tak selemah itu. Buktinya sampai saat ini dia masih ada dunia ini bukan? Dan harusnya kau tak perlu ragu dalam bertanggungjawab, kau tak akan mengubah hidup Jaejoong. Kau tak taukan Yunho-ah, jika selama ini Jongie tak memiliki teman? Kematian Youngwoonie benar-benar mengubah hidup putraku Yun-ah." Yunho menoleh, wajahnya yang pucat menatap tidak percaya pada Mrs. Kim.

"Itu tidak mungkin ahjumma, aku melihat sendiri jika Jongie memiliki banyak teman. Dan sering berinteraksi dengan namja chubby yang jika tak salah bernama Junsu." Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil mendengar bantahan Yunho, wajahnya mendongak. Menatap jauh kedepan mengingat masa lalu.

"Jaejoongku itu anak penurut, dia selalu mendengarkan semua orang yang dekat dengannya termasuk Youngie. Aku masih sangat ingat, dulu sehari sebelum kejadian naas itu. Youngie memakai gaun merah yang sangat indah walau wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan sama sekali. Raut terluka, pipi tirus dengan tubuh kurus, aku masih mengingatnya dengan Jelas. Aku bahkan masih ingat, dia yang pergi ke kamar Jaejoong yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun. Lalu setelahnya memelukku dan mencium pipi suamiku dan mengatakan jika dia sangat bahagia. Lalu dihari berikutnya aku melihat, gaun merah yang digunakan anakku itu semakin merekah merah. Gaun panjang itu menghiasi lantai kamar mandi bagai kelopak bunga mawar dipagi hari. Sangat indah dengan tubuh anakku yang seputih salju namun menyakitkan karena memutuskan nadi kehidupan Youngie. Dan sejak itu Jongieku berubah, ia terus membatasi pergaulan hingga tak ada orang yang dapat berteman dengannya. Namun 2 tahun terakhir, aku melihat Jongieku yang seceria dulu. Mengatakan dengan semangat jika jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang pada seseorang. Mengatakan dengan malu-malu kucing jika ia mulai suka dengan acara bergosip karena mendekatkan dirinya pada orang yang disukainya yaitu kamu, Yun-ah. Cinta mengembalikan Jongieku yang dulu dan aku sangat mensyukurinya."

"Ahjumma,"

"Yunho-ah kau tak perlu takut. Sekarang aku sangat menyadari, Jongie tidak akan tersakiti dalam tanggungjawabmu. Segala keposesifanmu dalam kehidupan sosial Jongie tidak akan membuatnya tersakiti. Aku malah percaya, kau bisa mengembalikan jongieku yang dulu. Kau bisa membuat Jongie dapat memilih teman yang tepat hingga ia tak terus terpaku pada masa lalu." Yunho terdiam mendengar pemaparan penuh harapan Mrs. Kim, dalam dirinya seolah bergolak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Youngwoon? Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang membuat keluarga ahjumma menjadi seperti ini. Saat itu aku..."

"Kau telah berada diluar negeri Yun-ah. Hal itu terjadi setahun setelah pertunanganmu. kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, karena memang aku bersama Sooie menyembunyikan ini hingga baru setelah kau pulang ibumu itu ku ijinkan memberitahu kematian Youngie. Semua permasalahan ini bermula dari rasa iri. Youngie, tidaklah berbeda dari Jaejoongie. Dia sangat berbakat dalam memainkan piano dan biola, memiliki suara merdu dalam menyanyi. Ditunjang kecantikannya. Semua orang memujanya, dan anakku yang sangat suka berinteraksi dan mengenal orang baru tentu saja menanggapi semua itu. "

"Hidup bergelimpangan perhatian orang lain, siapa yang tidak iri? Hingga hari itu tiba, kontes anak Senior High dalam ajang bergensi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam ajang itu, hingga anakku sama sekali tak mendapat kemenangan sedangkan juara dari kontes itu sendiri adalah sahabat anakku. Yang jelas, semenjak itu Youngie berubah, ia menjadi pendiam dengan mata yang menyorotkan luka. Keadaan itu terus berlangsung dan Youngie sama sekali tak membaik, dia bahkan sesekali mengamuk dengan berteriak-teriak hingga kami akhirnya membawanya ke psikiater. Dan pada akhirnya kejadian naas itu terjadi, putriku bunuh diri yang membuat suamiku terkena serangan jantung dan ikut menyusulnya. Aku dan jongie tidak menyalahkan Youngie atas kematian suamiku, itu semua memang takdir Tuhan yang harus kuhadapikan?" airmata terus menuruni pipi tirus Mrs. Kim disetiap ucapannya, kesedihan sangat pekat membayangi bola matanya dan Yunho menyadari itu.

"Ahjumma Kim mianhae, harusnya aku tidak membahas itu. Aku... aku akan segera menikahi Jaejoong. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ini keputusan tepat atau tidak. "

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau ke ke kamar Jongie, dan tanya pendapat anakku itu. Kalau memang Jongie mau menikah setelah melahirkan. Ahjumma akan coba menerimanya."

Yunho mengangguk, ia bisa melihat Mrs. Kim yang menampilkan raut frustasi menghadapinya. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekati anak tangga untuk menuju kamar Jaejoong namun sebersit pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya hingga membuanya menghentikan langkah.

"Ahjumma, bukankah ahjumma akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Kitamura? Kenapa tetap memberi kesempatan seolah semuanya terserah padaku?" mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Mrs. Kim tersenyum geli ditatapnya jenaka Yunho.

"Itu kado dari eommamu karena kamu sangat menyeballkan Yunho-ah." Mendengar jawaban Mrs. Kim membuat Yunho mengeraskan wajahnya dan kembali berbalik pergi, dikepalanya mulai memilah-milah hukuman apa yang tepat untuk eommanya itu. Namun langkah Yunho terhenti ketika matanya menangkap bingkai Foto seorang gadis remaja yang terlihat sangat bahagia menunjuk tumpukan hadiah untuknya. Gadis itu memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai, sekilas wajah gadis itu mirip Jaejoong namun dengan bentuk wajah yang lebih oval. Disentuhnya pelan bingkai foto itu,dan dibacanya pelan tulisan kecil kanan bawah foto tersebut, lalu senyum samar terbentuk di bibir hati Yunho.

_Kim Youngwoon 2.1 (Happy 17__th__ years old ^^)_

Yunho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, di setiap langkah menaiki undakan tangga, keping-keping memori masa lalu menyeruak ke otaknya. Membuatnya kembali mengingat, awal pertemuan dengan Youngwoon sekaligus hari terakhir dia berada di korea. Ibunya yang penuh kelicikan, mengenalkannya dan langsung menunangkannya, Yunho bahkan sampai saat ini masih menyimpan cincin tunangan yang memang dulu selalu melingkari jari manisnya.

Pada hari itu musim gugur. Yunho mengingatnya, pada hari Yunho dikenalkan pada sosok gadis berumur 16 tahun pepohonan kehilangan daun-daun hijaunya. Jatuh dengan indah karena tertiup angin. Yeoja yang selalu tersenyum, menyambutnya semangat dan terus memeluk erat lengannya seolah takut kehilangan. Saat itu Yunho yang berumur 17 tahun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa gadis berkulit putih itu selalu mengatakan jika ia calon suaminya? Dan semuanya terjawab ketika ibunya memberikan 2 cincin emas putih tanpa ukiran untuk dipakai di jari manis dirinya dan gadis itu

Awalnya Yunho tidak terima, ia ingin menolak. Tapi gadis itu dengan seenaknya menarik tangannya dan dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak memasang salah satu cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Tadinya ia hanya diam, malas menanggapi. Tapi melihat gadis itu mulai menangis karena keterdiamannya akhirnya membuatnya memasangkan cincin ke jari manis gadis itu. Semua orang di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat sangat bahagia,adiknya yang berumur 6 tahun bahkan langsung menyerbu makanan, sangat berbeda dengannya. Hingga Yunho melihat mata bulat anak lelaki terus menatapnya. Dedaunan keemasan yang jatuh dibelakangnya membuat Yunho terpesona, ada getar asing yang menggema didadanya. Tanpa sadar Yunho mendekati anak itu, dan ditatapnya mata bulat yang juga tak kalah dalam memandangnya.

"Kamu yuno-oppa yang sering dibilang noona ne?" intonasi penuh kepolosan menggema digendang telinga Yunho, membuatnya semakin dalam menatap sosok namja kecil itu.

"Yunho,"

"Yuno?" Yunho terdiam, tak menanggapi namun senyum sangat tipis terpasang dibibirnya. Diusapnya lembut pipi memerah anak kecil yang tak disadari mencuri hatinya.

"Yunho oppa!" pekikan sedikit melengking itu membuat Yunho menoleh, ditatapnya tunangannya yang berlari menghampirinya dan terus tersenyum manis.

"Oh oppa sedang mengobrol dengan Jongie ne? Ah kalo begitu ayo kita ke taman umum dekat sini bersama, Aku ingin berfoto bersamamu! Pasti teman-teman iri melihatku memiliki tunangan sangat tampan, aku tak sabar memamerkan fotonya." Yunho mengangguk, ia tidak mau melihat gadis tunangannya itu kembali menangis karena diabaikannya. Dibiarkan tangannya digenggam tunangannya erat.

Yunho menoleh, menatap Jaejoong yang masing menatapnya. Diulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke anak kecil itu, lalu dibalas uluran tangan mungil Jaejoong. Hingga kedua tangan berbeda ukuran itu saling menggenggam.

"Yuno-oppa..." lirihan anak itu membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum.

"Harusnya kamu memanggilku Yunho-hyung adik kecil."

Tiga anak manusia itupun melangkah pergi bersama, dengan jalinan takdir yang mulai berputar melingkari sendi-sendi kehidupan mereka.

Oo0oO

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut, ia tak menyengka hidupnya akan seaneh ini. Mata doenya memejam, jujur ia ingin kembali menangis. Tapi itu akan membahayakan kandungannya, dan jaejoong tak menginginkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mengelus lembut perutnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak menyangka, jika Yunho adalah tunangan noonanya. Orang yang sama dengan yang selalu dielu-elukan bangga noonanya. Apa noonanya diatas sana marah melihatnya dan tunangannya seperti ini? Membencinya? Membayangkan perasaan noona, sangat membuat Jaejoong terbebani. Ia tak ingin melukai Youngie-noona yang sangat disayanginya, tapi ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Yunho. Walau mereka sudah putus, tapi ia hamil anak Yunho!

Ckrek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jaejoong menahan nafas, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki kamarnya dan suara pintu yang dikunci setelahnya.

"Jongie, mianhae." Suara itu semakin terdengar keras, dibarengi dengan kasur yang berderit dan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan, rasa khawatir menyeruak didadanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Yunho." Selimut yang membungkusnya tertarik, hingga wajah Jaejoong terpampang dengan jelas dihadapan yunho yang berada diatasnya.

"Lusa kita akan menikah, apa kamu senang?"

"Bukannya kamu tidak ingin menikahiku?"

"Apa kamu tahu diperutmu ini ada uri aegya?"

"Bukannya kamu tidak ingin aku mengetahui kehamilanku?"

"Hey kamu marah Jaejoongie?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong namun segera ditampik namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal Yunho?"

"Kemana panggilan manismu baby?"

"Bukannya kamu yang melarangku berkata manis?" sejenak Yunho tediam. Lalu dicengkramnya pipi Jaejoong dan diciumnya dalam bibir mencebil itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang protes dan mendorongnya kuat.

"Masih marah?" Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia tetap mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Semuanya ku lakukan karena aku takut kehilanganmu Jongie... Because I Love You, You're Mine..." Jaejoong menatap dalam mata musang yang menyorot penuh ketulusan kearahnya, senyum tipis menghiasi bibir cherrynya. Satu kata cinta sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong memaafkan semuanya. Segera ditariknya kasar tengkuk Yunho dan dihisapnya kuat bibir bawah Yunho, tidak ketinggalan gigitan kerasnya hingga bibir itu berdarah.

"Nado Saranghae." Jaejoong tersenyum puas ketika melihat darah mulai menuruni dagu Yunho.

"Panggilan manisnya? Waktu itu aku hanya sedang sangat marah. Aku merindukan panggilan manismu joongie."

"Ne, Yunie saranghae!" Yunho tersenyum, dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dan dibawanya tubuh ramping itu ke pelukannya.

"Yunie, lusa kita benar-benar menikahkan? Jadi lusa kita akan melakukan malam pertama?" Yunho bisa melihat kebahagiaan memenuhi bola mata Jaejoong membuatnya yakin memang inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Yang ia harapkan, hanya Jaejoongnya yang tidak menyesal setelah menikah dengannya.

"Jika mau, malam inipun kita bisa melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan itu sayang. Mau?"Jaejoong berkedip, lalu terkekeh. Dipukulnya lengan kekar Yunho.

"Janga bercanda Yunnie." Jaejoong memluk Yunho semakin erat hingga bibirnya sangat dekat dengan telinga Yunho.

"Yunie, aku merasa bersalah dengan Youngie-noona,"

"Semua sudah terjadi, tak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Dan Jaejoongie, apa kau ingi berbagi denganku? Kenapa kau tidak berteman dengan Junsu? Kau tahu, kemarin Junsu mengadu padaku dan terlihat sangat sedih." Yunho rasa sedikit mengarang cerita untuk mengetahui kebenaran itu tak masalah.

"Benarkah Yunie? Aku hanya.. takut."

"Wae Baby?"

"Yunie mungkin tidak tahu, sebelum meninggal Youngie noona menghampiri Jongie. Youngie noona terlihat sangat sedih, dan Jongie bisa melihat matanya sangat terluka. Saat Jongie tanya kenapa, noona hanya tersenyum dan berkata tak ada teman yang dapat dipercaya. Semua orang hanya mendekati untuk mencari celah menghancurkan. Dan noona menyuruh Jongie untuk tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaan pada orang disekeliling jongie walau ,mereka mengaku teman."

"Bagaiman bisa Noonamu berbicara begitu Jongie?"

"Jongie tidak tahu Yunie, aku hanya beberapa kali melihat youngie-noona pulang dengan beberapa lebam yang aku tak tahu didapatnya darimana, juga beberapa kotak merah yang selalu berakhir dibakar noona dibelakang rumah." Otak Yunho mulai menemui titik terang, dielusnya lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jangan takut berteman Jongie. Kau punya aku yang akan selalu melindungiku. Dan aku juga percaya Junsu adalah teman yang akan tulus bersamamu." Jaejoong mendongak, ditatapnya Yunho mencari kepastian. Dan ketika kepastian didapatnya, senyum manispun segera terpatri.

"Aku akan mencoba, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Yunie,"

"Tentu. Ne Jongie, benar-benar tidak mau?" Jaejoong menatap malu-maalu, lalu dimajukan bibir merahnya hingga membentuk pout imut.

"Kalo bibir Jongie mau deh, soalnya kangen." Yunho terkekeh kecil, sebelum menciumi setiap sudut wajah Jaejoong hingga sang punya ikut tertawa dan terakhir, diciumnya dalam bibir cherry yang sangat menggodanya.

"Ish!Mmmmach!Yun!muammmmuach! Yunie! Jongie nelen darah huweeee..."

End

_Epilog (tentang keluarga Jung, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa)_

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan berbagai rencana pembalasan yang tersusun rapi. Wajahnya yang kaku berseringai kejam. Ibunya harus dapat pembalasan darinya. Namun suara teriakan memekakan telinga membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

"Minnie! Kemarikan ponsel eommaaaa!"

"Nanti eomma! Minnie harus mengirim rekaman ini ke ponsel minnie dulu, Aih aku tidak perrcaya hyung bisa terdengar semelankolis ini hihihi Gundam baru minnie akan mendapatkanmu~"

Yunho menggertakan gigi, eommanya dan saengnya itu sukses membuat beruang mengamuk! Dengan langkah kuat dan setengah berlari dihampirinya ibu dan adiknya. Dan dengan sentakan kuat, direbutnya kedua ponsel laknat menurutnya dan dilemparnya ke kolam taman buatan didalam kediaman Jung.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah~ indahnya hidup Yunho mendengar tangis darah eomma dan saengnya. Good bye ponsel kesayangan~ lalalala~

End beneran.

Aishi gak bohongkan? Dichap ini yunjae mendominasi~ kan ga ada pair yunhoxeommaKim xD dan Silahkan dipilih~ mana yang mau myreader Aishi post selanjutnya menggantikan Bym? Yang udah Voting, jangan voting lagi ne~ jangan double juga~

**Player Bang!**

**Genre : Romance, and Little humor**

**Rate : T-T+**

**Summary : He's a Player Bang! Yang akan menakhlukkan siapapun yang membuat para Queensnya terluka. Apa kalian salah satu Queens yang terluka itu? Jika iya, Ayo kumpulkan para Queens lainnya! Tentukan hukumannya Dan player Bang akan siap beraksi! With simple steps and Bang! Para Quenns hanya perlu duduk dan melihat karma mereka belaku pada sang tersangka! It's so Fun guys! Siap melihat kegilaannya? Yaoi . Yunjae**

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari solo Yunho, Bang! Gak ada GS kok, tenang aja.

**Another Disaire**

**Rate : T-T+**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Horror, Fantasy, And Romance.**

**Summary : Menjadi yang tersalahkan, apa yang harus membuatku bahagia? Bertahan tanpa pertahanan. Berperang tanpa perlindungan dan senjata. Aku yang malang, tak terharapkan dan hidup di kehangatan neraka. Tetapi Aku benar-benar melihatnya! ketika Air hampir menelanku dalam kegelapan abadi dan telah mengutusku dalam dunia yang asing. Aku Melihatnya yang berparas beku. Teduh namun menyesakkan. Hitam namun menggetaran. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dibalik kehampaan berkamuflase adictive yang menyeretku dalam banyak misteri. Yaoi . Yunjae .**

No vamfic, dibuat erotic namun hanya dalam pembahasaannya. Hewan buas sih, tapi aishi gak tertarik bikin penjelasan nc, smut, lemon apalagi bondage sadistic masokist T.T aishi Cuma pengen jelasin betapa orang bisa sangat terpengaruh akan rasa dicintai, jadi ya gitu deh nanti pembawaannya. Jangan paksa Aishi '' ^^,,

Waktunya balas review~

Lolijae—ok~

Galaxy Yunjae—yup, ini udah lanjut : ) kalo ngerti nanti udah gak asik lagi dong :P biar jd kejutan hihi. Ok~

Jaeho love—maafkan aishi yg lma update T.T hahaha rawrr aku malah gemes sama yg punnya akun :p yup, ini apdetanny. Gomawo penyemangatnya~

Leeyeol—ah iya, semoga suka cerita aishi ne~ tapi yunpa itu sosweet kok hihi. Ok~

Boojaebear2601—yup, ini udah lanjut. Errr ashi gak bisa nullis sepanjang itu dalam satu chap.

Metacho137—yup, jae udah tau. Ok~

Minozme—haha aishi takut para readers bosen kalo aishi kebanyakan narasinya. Jd aku usahain seimbang mungkin. Tp Kalo emang tetep ga jelas pdahal aishi udah putar otak buat sejelas mungkin, aishi menyesal Cuma bisa bilang mianhae. Enggak kok, min gak jelasin masa lalu yunho. Orang pas Yunho tunangan min masih 6 thun. Ah, aishi gak bisa nulis panjang, blum biasa ngetik dan main lappy lama ^^V gak ada gs kok. Ok~. Gomawo udah nyemangatin aku.

Vic89—hahaha udah kejawab dichap inikan?

Cloudyryeorez—ah mian, aishi nytress jd updatenya lma :P yunho emang emosian bnget hihi nanti minnie sama aishi biar ga cemburu jga boleh :D ini udah lanjut~ terima kasiih penyemangatnya~

Ruixi1—haha Ok~ Ok~

1405—anyeong,, salam kenal juga amel-san :D

Zehera iona—yup, aishi mau buat ff baru~ haha kalo syarat itu, aishi gak tau. Zehera puas sama this end? Ok~

Ai Rin Lee—rahasia ah~ :p kalo menurutmu, aku lebih cocok yang mana? Sekarang udah ngerti rencana mrs. Jung belum? Ini udah lanjut Ok~

Jung Jaehyun—appa mah maunya jaejoong dong~ hihi appa serba salah. Ok~

Jema agassi—Yup, udah kejawab~

—ne, Alby. Ok~

Ghighichan twinsangels—no no no no, rate paling mentok T+ aja ne? Aishi gak sanggup, batin blum siap T.T BDSM? Err kasihan umma, jangan ah :3 lagian ini bukan genre berdarah-darah. Mianhae. But tahanks buat penyemangatnya : )

Dims—iya, ini udah lanjut~

—aishi bisa baca banyak, tapi susah ngetik banyak miumiu, udah keungkap dichap inikan?~

Dheaniyuu—dan akhirnya yunjaepun bersama yeey~

jongiDO—hihihi yup, ini udah lanjut~

shinjiwoo920202—hehe tapi udah tuntas kok~ yup ini udah lanjut~ Ok

thanks buat perhatian kalian dicerita aishi ini. Ok~ sebagai tanda Voting kalian udah masuk : )

sampai ketemu di salah satu requestan cerita aishi ne : ) mungkin untuk chap pertamanya aishi akan lama update tapi untuk post2an charpter berikutnya aishi selalu berusaha secepatnya dan gk akan rela aishi buat terabaikan dalam waktu lama. Karena aishi ga pengen kalian kesulitan mencerna cerita karenanya. Okey, salam YJShipper :D which always keep the faith~

Aishi Jung yang super kyutttttt*noprotes


End file.
